RWBY And Crystal Grimms Volume 1
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A Rewrite of the RWBY series. Ruby is accepted into Beacon two years early and makes new friends. But what if she wasn't alone? What if she had a special kind of Grimm with her? Can she get through Beacon without showing her Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Fan 21: **Okay this is my first RWBY story. I'm familiar with the show, I have watch few episodes so I have an idea how it works. Now this story actually is base on a few pictures I found on deviantart. The idea was so good and cool, I can't stop myself. The pictures were the members of Team RWBY with special types of Grimms that are call Crystal Grimms. Instead of the Crystal Grimms being like the other Grimms (I know what Grimms really are and what they do, like I said, I look the show up a bit) they end up sharing their power with the Members of Team RWBY. The idea is Ruby has travel with her own Grimm name Night Raptor, a Crystal Grimm Velociraptor, a creature that I don't own and belongs to it rightful owner. The other members will get their Crystal Grimms later, I'm just going to cover Rudy and Night Raptor for a few chapters. I can not do explain how Night Raptor look that well, if you want a better idea of how it looks check out Avaloki from Deviantart. There a picture of Night Raptor that can explain better than I can. Don't bother looking for jgresidenevil. The Crystal Grimms maybe his idea, but he didn't draw them. I check. Here we go!

I don't own RWBY, The show belong to Rooster Teeth.

I don't own any of the Crystal Grimms. They belong to jgresidenevil from Deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and Night Raptor

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

A man that had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

His name was Roman Torchwick a well known criminal and surprising a bit of a gentleman as well. But tonight was different, tonight, he was on a mission. A mission that would led him to his treasure. He and few of his henchmen walkthrough the streets scacing a few bysiders. But he didn't pay any mind to that, no, he was look at shop call From Dust Till Dawn. Roman and his henchmen enter the shop and walk over to the shopkeeper. Roman flick his cigar and look at the shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked as one of henchmen point a gun at the keeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The Shopkeeper said raising his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman told the keeper in means to calm him down a bit.

"Grab the Dust!" He order his men.

They open a case and pull out a cylinder one at a time before grabbing any and all Dust they could. One Henchman then notices a girl with a red hood that had her back turn to them. The Henchman growl and pull out his sword before walking over to her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He said, but the girl didn't move.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He said before turning the girl around making her hood drop in surprise.

That when the Henchmen notices that the girl was wearing headphones meaning she didn't heard him at all. The girl was name Ruby Rose and she was just really minding her own business before the Henchmen grab her. He point to his ears as if to tell her to take her headphones off, which she did.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The Henchmen repeated.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" The Henchmen answer.

"Ooohhh..." Ruby said before smiling.

Roman stood near the counter, waiting for his men to finish when he heard a shout and saw one of his henchmen fly pass him. He turn to other henchmen that went to deal with what knock away the one. This time Roman saw his Henchmen fly pass him with red on him. Both the Henchmen and Ruby broke through the window of the shop and landed on the street. Everyone else look out the open window and saw Ruby stand up and smile at them. They then watch as Ruby pull out what look to be a red gun, before it shapeshift into a scythe. That cause Roman to growl as Ruby smile and started to twirl the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyyyy..." Roman said.

He couldn't help but to be impress of her skill, even if she was showing off.

"Get her!" Roman order.

The Henchmen ran out and Ruby just smile. She spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying.

"Night Rator!" She said.

Before the two henchmen could blink, they watch as a red light came from Ruby's weapon before forming into a black creature that stood on it high legs and had a long tail. It also had two yellow eyes that shock them.

"A GRIMM?!" They shouted.

But this wasn't a original grimm. Instead of a bone like armor, it was cover in red crystals that cover it face and had red crystal teeth. It had red crystal on it chest even had red crystals for it claws on it hands and feet. It also as red crystal spines running down it back and tail with a sharp tail tip at the end.

Roman himself was a bit shock to see this girl having a Grimm by her side. Night Raptor growl before charging a the two men. They both try to attack the grimm but he jump over them and use his tail to trip them both.

"Night Raptor is not just a Grimm, he's a Grimm Velociraptor." Ruby explain as Night Raptor bit and threw one of the men at Ruby.

Ruby fired her weapon again and brings the side down on the attacker. Night Raptor knock the other Henchmen weapon out of his hands with it tail before Ruby knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. Roman had to admitted this girl was full of surprises. He couldn't even believe she was working alongside a Grimm of all things.

"You both were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Romen said, dropping his cigar then crush it under his cane before rising it up to show the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid.

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. Ruby then turn to the Shopkeeper who had just walk out of his shore.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper nodded and Ruby turn to Night Raptor who growl at bit before they both went after Romen. Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again along with Night Raptor and landing right behind him.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted getting Roman to stop.

"Persistent..." He said annoy.

Ruby stood ready and look at Night Raptor who ready to fuse with her if needed. However, their plans were cut short when a Bullhead rises up and opens it's hatch. Roman got in the Bullhead and look back at the two, holding a red dust gem.

"End of the line, Red." Roman smile before tossing the gem at Ruby's feet.

Night Raptor eyes widen when he saw Roman rise his cane and fire at the gem. Night Raptor rush to Ruby hopping to fuse with her to protect her from the blast. Roman laugh as the blast appear to get rid of the girl and her little pet, but was surprised to see someone else there. Someone he knew all too well. A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. Ruby look up and saw that the person that save her was Glynda Goodwitch, a Huntress. Night Raptor rub Ruby's cheek that made her rub his head. Glynda was little surprise to see a human and grimm act so calm together but she had others things to take care off.

She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" He said, casing the woman to head to the back as Roman took the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. Ruby jaw drop in surprise seeing a Huntress in action. Roman on the other hand was shock on what he saw. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Night Raptor lightly whack Ruby on the back of her head with his tail to get out of her shock. Ruby pull her her weapon and turn it into its gun from and fired. The woman blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away. Night Raptor growl before turning to Ruby who was in awe-struck.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" She asked casing Glynda to look at her and Night Raptor to shake his head.

* * *

Ruby look down in shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. Night Rapor had retreated back inside Ruby's weapon knowing she had to deal with this herself.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda told her.

"They started it." Ruby argue and could feel Night Raptor agreeing with her.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back..." Glynda said know she did a good job holding her own.

"And a slap on the wrist." She added.

"Also your Grimm would taken away and destroy so it can never case harm again." She said again.

"No! You can't take Night Raptor! He's my friend!" Ruby said feeling Night Raptor growl angry.

Glynda raise an eyebrow at that. She's friends with a Grimm? None the less then was something else she had to do.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She said.

Ruby watch in surprise that man dress in green walk in holding a plate of cookies and a mug.

"Ruby Rose...You... have silver eyes." The Man said seeing Ruby's eyes.

Ruby wasn't sure how to respond to that. She could even feel Night Raptor grunt in confusion. However the man stood back up before she could asked.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked pointing at the tablet that was showing Ruby fighting skill.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answer nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The Man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see..." The man said before setting the plate of cookies down in front of her.

Ruby look at the cookies before eating one. When she didn't see any rebuttal, she started to shove the rest in her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." The Man said thinking.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby said with her mouth full.

She felt Night Raptor give her a small roar to remind her not to talk with her mouth full. She swallow and wipe her mouth.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said before making noises and felt Nigh Raptor sigh.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The Man asked sitting at the table.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby admitted.

"You want to slay monsters?" The Man asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby explain.

"And what about the Grimm?" The Man asked.

"Night Raptor and I been together since my first year at Signal Academy. He hides in my Crescent Rose so he doesn't scare people away. I know he's a Grimm but he harmless unless I tell him to attack or if I'm in trouble." Ruby explain, not wanting to go too deep into her and Night Raptor past.

Both the Man and Glynda look at each other before the Man turn back to Ruby.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Hello." Ozpin said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"And hello to your Grimm too." Ozpin added.

Ruby felt Night Raptor does it best to mimic a scoff, that she roll her eyes it.

"He said it nice to meet you too." Ruby said.

"Oh? You can understand him?" Ozpin asked.

"Short of. We been together so long, I learn to understand his growls and roars and he understand me in return." Ruby explain.

Ozpin nodded before smiling at Ruby.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby answer truthfully.

Ozpin look at Glynda who gives a disapproving look, but didn't voice her thoughts.

"Okay." Ozpin smile.

Ruby smile back. She was going to Beacon. She couldn't wait to see her sister.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby was starting to regret her choice when her sister Yang started squeezing the air out of her. She could feel Night Raptor made a chuckle noise knowing he was safe inside her weapon. In fact Ruby never told Yang about Night Raptor. They only people that knew was her Uncle, her father and now Ozpin and Glynda.

"Please stop." Ruby beg, trying to breath.

Yang let go of Ruby and smile.

"But I'm so proud of you." Yang said.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said waving it off.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang asked then explain.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby explain.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked a bit confuse.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said due to never being good with crowds.

"But you are special." Yang said giving her a soft hug.

Ruby felt Night Raptor gave a small growl as if he agrees with Yang. Ruby sigh and they all turn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The voice said.

Ruby felt Nigh Raptor growl at the name and she had a feeling she was going to run into him again.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Lisa started to say before the feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said.

"Oh!" Yang said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before she disappear.

Ruby walk over to the window and look over the city she been living and protecting in.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" She said and felt Night Raptor made a small growl in agreement.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang told her.

Ruby smile before the heard someone groaning and hunched over nearby before running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby agree.

Ruby look out the window and could see Night Raptor reflection standing next to her. Ruby smile at the Crystal Grimm knowing this was going to be the greatest thing ever.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby asked before noticing some on Yang shoe.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang shouted.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled not wanting any of puke on her.

* * *

And that's it. Up next ruby will be the rest of her future teammates and learns she not the only with a Crystal Grimm. And yes, I'm redoing all the Volumes of RWBY. I just started watch Volume 1 and I like it so far. I know I have a lot to catch up on, but I really like the show!


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Fan 21: **Okay before I start, I did watch The Shining Beacon and know that it was spit into two parts, So I'm putting them together for this chapter. Since there no action in those two episodes, I might just focus on the main characters, but Ruby will feel Night Raptor at times. Also a little idea I thought of, Ruby is not the only member who has her Crystal Grimm with her when she enters Beacon. Weiss also already has her Crystal Grimm. Blake and Yang will met their during the Emerald Forest chapter. So it going to be a while before they all get their Crystal Grimm Armors. Don't worry I get there as soon as I can! Let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon

The ships landed on a dock that lead to the school and as soon as one of the ships land. The person that was nickname Vomit Boy, ran out and runs nearest trash can before hunching over it as he loses his lunch. As he did that, Ruby and Yang exited the ship and soon saw the school that they were be going to.

"Wow!" They said.

(AN:I can not find a dispiction for Beacon Academy. I look on the RWBY Wiki site and all it tell me is how it come to be and what happen to it in the future. But there was nothing that explain what the Academy truly looks like.)

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said before turning to Ruby.

Who was looking at the many weapons that the students carry, which case her to feel Night Raptor to mimic a sigh, which she pay no mind too.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said geeking over the many weapons she was seeing.

Ruby try to follow after the girl, but Yang reach over and pull her sister back by her hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said and Ruby gasp.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby corrected her.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby smile and pull out her weapon before transforming into it scythe form before hugging it.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby explain.

_'Well I happy with Night Raptor too. He's a great friend.' _Ruby thought.

She felt Night Raptor made a soft growl as he could heard her thoughts. She was snap out of it when Yang playful pull her hood over her face.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said really wanting her sister to make friends.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked.

_'And Night Raptor.' _She added in thought.

"Well..." Yang started to say before some students surround her.

"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" She said and ran off them leaving her younger sister dizzy.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said before she fell over and fell into a luggage cart and send the cases flying.

Ruby then felt something land on her head and look up to see a owl with white crystals on its head and wings. What was strange was that Night Raptor gave off a small growl of confusion when the owl landed on her.

"What are you doing?!"

Ruby stood up and saw a girl dress in white and had white her. The owl that land on her flew over to girl and landed on her shoulder. Ruby stood up and give a small bow.

"Uh, sorry!"" She said and try to help pick up the luggage.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl said.

"Uuhhh..." Ruby said not really sure.

She could even feel Night Raptor growl at the girl, but she was able to keep him in her weapon. What she didn't know is that the Owl on the girl shoulder look at Ruby when it hear the growl.

"Give me that!" The girl snap and snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents.

"This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The girl said.

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby said still lost and still trying to keep Night Raptor from appearing.

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl said pull out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case.

"I... I know..." Ruby try to said but the girl had unknowingly release some of the dust that cover her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl asked releasing more dust on Ruby face.

It become too much for Ruby and she sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the girl. The vial he girl was holding was send flying and landed near the feet of another girl that had black hair and a bow on her head. The girl pick it up and look away from her book and notices the symbol on it.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl shouted as she was cover in soot.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said and felt that Night Raptor was going to burst out any second.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl asked upset.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby shutter, not wanting to tell her the real reason she was at Beacon.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" The girl yelled.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said getting fed up and stopping Night Raptor from attacking the girl.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The other girl said as she walk up to them.

"Finally! Some recognition!" The now name Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The other girl added making Ruby giggle.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh! Let's go Shadow Swooper!" Weiss said as she took back the vial and spoke to her owl.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said as she watch Weiss and her owl walk/flew off.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Ruby said before turning to the girl who was walking away without a word.

Ruby collapses to the ground on her back and sigh.

"Welcome to Beacon..." She said.

Night Raptor was going to appear now that the coast was clear. Before he could, someone else appear over Ruby.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." The boy said.

"Ruby." Ruby smile as she grab his hand and stood up.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked knowing she saw him on the ship.

* * *

Later Ruby and Jaune walk inside the walls of the Academy that were filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explain himself that made Ruby laugh.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby explain.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said back.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defend herself and felt Night Raptor make a laughing noise at her.

Ruby quickly, and carefully, whack her Crescent Rose to shut him up. Jaune didn't even notices.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said trying to impress Ruby.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptical and felt Night Raptor being the same.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune try to explain but change his mind.

Ruby laugh and try to think of something else to talk about. But she knew she can't tell him about Night Raptor, that was something that had to stay a secret unless she has no choice.

"So... I got this thing!" She said and pull out her Crescent Rose and shift it to it scythe form.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked surprise.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby added.

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked confuse.

"It's also a gun." Ruby told him.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

Ruby felt Night Raptor roll it eyes as she giggle a bit before looking at Jaune.

"So what've you got?" She asked.

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" Jaune said and pull out his sword.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said as she felt Night Raptor scoff.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he grab his scabbard and raises his arm and expands the metal into the shield.

He watch in confusion as Ruby smack her Crescent Rose as she step closer to look at his shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touch the shield.

Jaune started fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. Ruby couldn't help but to giggle once again.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."Jaune explain feeling a bit unsure.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked a bit confuse.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby explain.

She felt Night Raptor give off a growl that said "A little?", but ignore him.

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asked surprise.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby said then asked.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answer.

That surprise Ruby. She really couldn't believe there were some weapons like that was still around. Most people built their weapons in today age.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She said smiling.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said and sheath his sword.

The started walking again, but Ruby decide to asked something that was on her mind.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" She asked him.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune explain.

"Hmm." Ruby said thinking.

Both she and Jaune continue for a bit longer before Ruby asked another question on her mind.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune said and they both stop all look at each other.

They been walking side by side, getting know each other and they never knew where they were head? Jaune started to get worry and turn back to Ruby.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" Jaune asked.

Ruby couldn't help but to laugh as she answer, "That's a 'no'."

* * *

It took awhile but Ruby and Jaune was able to figure where to go and enter Beacon Academy's giant auditorium. They saw it was still fill with students meaning there was more time before it started.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turn and saw her sister Yang waving her over. Ruby smile then turn back to Jaune to let him know she was leaving.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She said and left.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune said unable to stop Ruby from leaving.

As he left he didn't another girl was looking at him. Ruby walk up to Yang who cross her arms and smile at her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" She said.

Ruby pouted and cross her arms.

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" She said unhappy.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby try to explain.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked thinking Ruby was playing around.

Ruby roll her eyes and felt Night Raptor give a quite growl.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby complain.

"YOU!"

The shout scare Ruby so bad, she jump into Yang's arms at the same time making sure Night Raptor didn't appear.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss told her.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang deadpanned.

"It was an accident." Ruby told Yang as she got out of her sisters arms.

"It was an accident!" She told Weiss only to get her face shove with a booket.

"What's this?" Ruby asked confuse.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss explain.

"Uuhhh...?" said a confuse Ruby.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said confuse.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said give the booket to Ruby.

Ruby felt Night Raptor growl and made sure he didn't try anything that could get her kick out before she had a chance to prove herself.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said happily as she put the booket away.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said holding out hand.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said a bit too excited.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked happily.

"No." Weiss said.

"Wait a minute where your owl?" Ruby asked not seeing the bird around Weiss.

"What is it you?!" Weiss asked.

"What owl?" Yang asked.

"Well when I met Weiss earlier, a owl landed on me. For some reason it felt familiar." Ruby said.

"Familiar how?" Yang asked.

Ruby was about to answer when she felt Night Raptor roar to remind her that she need to keep him secret unless other wises.

"Never mind." Ruby said rubbing her ear.

Both Yang and Weiss look at her before the spotted Ozpin step up on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said.

Ruby and Yang look a bit confuse after hearing that speech. Weiss even raise an eyebrow.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said before ending the meeting.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said feeling Night Raptor agree with her.

He was different then the first time Ruby met him. Everyone was snap from their thoughts when Jaune step up and try to woo Weiss.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" He said casing Weiss to face palm.

* * *

Night fell and Ruby is in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" She said smile.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby pointed out.

"I know I do!" Yang smile look at the boys that was get ready for bed before Jaune walk in her view and wave at her.

Yang groan before noticing Ruby was writing journal.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explain.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang said only get hit with a pillow.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said feeling sad.

_"Well except for Night Raptor. Hope he's doing okay.' _She added in thought.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang asked trying to cheer her up.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby told her.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said only to get hit by another pillow that look like a dog face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang told Ruby.

Ruby sigh knowing her sister was right. She was about to fall asleep before noticing a candle glow not to far from them. They look up and Ruby was bit surprise to see the girl from earlier.

"That girl..." Ruby whisper.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explain.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang proclaim and grab Ruby's arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby protest as Yang drag her towards the girl.

The say girl heard the commotion and look up to see Yang and Ruby walk towards her.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang sang.

The girl look at Ruby as if she seen her before.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Ruby introduce herself after getting her arm free from Yang's hand.

"Okay." The girl said going back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whisper to Ruby.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whisper back.

The girl continue to read read as Ruby and Yang try to come up with something to get her talking.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake." The girl said feeling annoyed that they weren't leaving her alone.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said trying to come up with something.

"Thanks" Blake said irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang said making Ruby smile nervously.

"Right..." Blake said not really caring.

Yang turn to Ruby as if she was supposed to say something. Ruby was still unsure of what to do and Yang took the lead again.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake told them, but they didn't move.

"That I will continue to read." Blake added, but they still stood there.

"As soon as you leave!" Blake said to get the point across.

Both Yang and Ruby felt a bit sad that Blake didn't want to know about them. Yang felt bad for Ruby but didn't see any way to get Blake to be friends with her sister. She decided to try someone else.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang told Ruby.

But Ruby notices the book Blake had and was a bit curious about it.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked surprise.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked again.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake said due to never being asked that before.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically, but Ruby smile.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explain.

Blake laugh a little, seeing that Ruby wasn't as bad as she thought.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked in almost teasing voice.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explain her reason to become a Huntress.

Yang smile and Blake was started to like her more.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake said smiling.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She added frowning.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby explain.

Blake's smile return and watch as Yang hug Ruby in happiness.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang praise her.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said trying to get out of Yang's hug.

Blake watch as the two sister then started fighting, but she could tell they weren't truly hurting each other. Makes her wish she had sibling too.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake started to say before Weiss march over to them.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss asked stopping Ruby and Yang from fighting.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss yell as they saw each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said knowing Weiss had a point.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss scoff.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said getting annoy.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked sticking up for her sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss almost yelled.

Blake roll her eyes in seeing the fight. She already decide that Ruby and Yang were interest people and wouldn't mind hanging out with them during her time at Beacon Academy. But Weiss wasn't someone she get use to anytime soon. Blake close her book and grab her candle and blew it out.

* * *

Outside the Academy on the roof, Night Raptor and Shadow Swooper watch from the window above. Night Raptor roll his eyes seeing that his Alpha was trying to make friends before Shadow Swooper mistress ruin the whole thing. The two spoke in growl and hoots but they could understand each other well.

"Your mistress needs to learn to keep her nose out of Alpha Ruby business." Night Raptor said.

"It not my fault that my mistress is prideful. She came here to get away from her family." Shadow Swooper said.

"And what about you? Does your mistress family know about what you really are?" Night Raptor asked.

"No, they think I just a pet for Mistress Weiss. She wishes for it to stay this way. What about your Alpha?" Shadow Swooper explain then asked.

"Alpha Ruby know I'm a Grimm. We been together so long she doesn't treat me like our brethren. She the first human to synchronization me. And I was the first Grimm she ever met. The only ones that know about me is her father and uncle." Night Raptor explain.

"Just like me and Mistress. What would the rest of the Crystal Grimms would say?" Shadow Swooper said then asked.

"It doesn't matter. If they try to hurt my Alpha, then they will pay." Night Raptor growl.

"Why did your Alpha come here? I thought she had to be 17 in human years before coming here." Shadow Swooper asked.

"The Leader of school saw both mine and Alpha Ruby fighting skill and decide let my Alpha come here two years early. Alpha Ruby dreams of becoming a Huntress, so I'm going to stand by her until the very end." Night Raptor explain.

"Night Raptor you didn't..." Shadow Swooper said shock.

Night Raptor just smirk making Shadow Swooper sign.

"Of course you did." Shadow Swooper said shaking his head.

"Well, now that Alpha Ruby is asleep. It time for a hunt." Night Raptor said.

"We don't need to eat." Shadow Swooper remind him.

"I know, but I need to make sure my skills stay sharp. You never know when Alpha Ruby will need my help." Night Raptor said.

"Then allow me to join you. I owe a lot to Mistress Weiss." Shadow Swooper said.

Night Raptor nodded and jump from the Academy roof and ran towards the forest. Night Raptor didn't dare go against his Alpha orders, so he was stuck with fighting Grimm. They were more fun to fight then Humans and Faunus anyways.

* * *

Okay one of the main reason it took longer then I wanted to post this up was because I was talking to jgresidenevil on Deviantart to learn a bit more about the Crystal Grimms he thought of. Here what he told me so far. Night Raptor, Shadow Swooper, Laser Panther and Burst Hound are only four of 13 Crystal Grimms. The Crystal Grimms can also turn into Grimm Crystals, that might back them easy to carry. There are two ways to have a Crystal Grimm to join you. You have to A) Defeat them in a battle or B) they have a good synchronization with them if found in their Grimm Crystal forms.

Ruby and Weiss got their Crystal Grimms the second way. Blake and Yang will get theirs the first way. Now before you asked, I haven't asked him about giving Team JNPR. As far as I know, he also thought about it. Speaking of Team JNPR, I did see both parts of The First Step so they will appearing in the next chapter. You know what? I like Nora. She really cheerful and seems like fun to be around even if she's fighting. She reminds me of Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Yes I'm Brony and proud of it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom Fan 21: **Okay another little something before I start. Since some of you think Team JNPR is going to get Crystal Grimms as well, I did bring it up with jgresidenevil. He finds the idea interesting but I haven't heard anything else yet. So Team JNPR having Crystal Grimms is in the air for now. I say it before and I'll say it again, I like Nora. She just too much fun to hate. Also I did look up the characters to get better idea how they act and learn a bit about them. So when I add in extra scenes that not in the show, I can make sure that they still match the show. Now, let get this Episode started. Like the last chapter, The First Step was split into two parts and I'm putting them together in this.

* * *

Chapter 3 The First Step

Morning rose over Beacon and one of students name Lie Ren wakes up to see a very cheerful girl in his face.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" Nora Valkyrie cheer.

Ren groan as he stood up and watch Nora sat zipping around as if she had too much coffee. Ren stood up and hear her sing.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She sang.

Ren shook his head and heading for the bathroom with Nora following him. He started to brush his teeth as Nora started talking.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?" She said in one breath.

Ren return to the ballroom in means to get ready for the day. He was pull his sleeping bag away as Nora was brushing her hair and still talking.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora said thinking.

Ren and Nora left the bathroom and got some pancakes for their breakfast while Nora continue talking.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." Nora said telling Ren about the rumor.

They two then stood in the locker room with Ren getting his weapons ready while Nora was _still _talking!

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora said trying to com up with a plan.

"Nora?" Ren finally spoke.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked him.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He told her.

Nora started to think about that and gasp seeing his point...mostly.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She said.

Ren just smile. No matter how much she get on his nerves at times. Nora was still the fun loving girl he met. There was something about her that made him feel really happy to have her as his friend.

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said and started to leaving the Locker Room.

"Not "together-together..." Nora laugh as she skip out.

The two end up passing Ruby and Yang who was also getting ready for the day.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked seeing the two pass them.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said then turn to her sister.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said petting her Crescent Rose.

Ruby felt a soft growl letting her know that Night Raptor was back inside the Crescent Rose. She was glad he got a chance to explore last night and get back without causing any trouble.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang remind her.

"You sound like **Dad**!" Ruby groan in frustration before turning to Yang.

"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!" Ruby said.

Though she has been working alongside Night Raptor, he was a Grimm, not the type of thing she knew Yang was talking about.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said nervously.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang told her.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked accusing.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang explain.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby yelled only for Jaune to walk in between them looking worry.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He asked him pass Weiss and another girl name Pyrrha.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked her.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said thinking about it.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss told her.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said smiling.

"Great." Weiss smile back.

_'__This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!' _Weiss thought as she smiling evilly in her mind.

She was snap out it by two things. A loud hoot by Shadow Swooper that was also in her weapon and by Jaune walking back over to her.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said trying to woo Weiss once again.

"You again?" Weiss asked irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said trying to make sure she part of this talk.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune said pushing Pyrrha away and continue his admit to impress Weiss.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Weiss said annoy.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune said then asked her.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha brought up surprising both Weiss and Jaune.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said then try to flirt with her.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked pushing them apart.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answer truthfully, though he was sure he saw her somewhere before.

"_This_ is Pyrrha." Weiss told him.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said waving at him.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said with pride.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss told him scoffing.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

Weiss become so annoy she started to wave her hands as she told him another well know fact about Pyrrha.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She almost shouted.

"That's _you_?!" Jaune asked in shock, now knowing where he saw her before.

"But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune said impress.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said, not liking that part of her life.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss asked knowing that she got him to back off.

"I guess not... Sorry..." Jaune said knowing teaming up with someone like Pyrrha was out of his league.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said surprising both Jaune and Weiss.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said feeling really happy someone would think that.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss told him.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said then asked Weiss.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss said then asked Pyrrha.

Jaune turn just in time to see some get him by his hoodie and pin him on one of the lockers.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha told him.

Then everyone heard Glynda's voice on the speaker to inform them about today plan.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss passes Jaune who was trying to get free so he could follow everyone else. However Pyrrha did stop and grab her weapon, freeing him.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said before following after Weiss.

"Likewise..." Jaune said feeling a bit down.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walk over to him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

""Snow Angel"_ probably _wasn't the best start." Yang told him.

Ruby felt bad for Jaune. It appears He was having the same problem as her. Only she was trying to make new friends instead of trying to hit on girls.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

Soon all first year students made it to Beacon Cliffs where Ozpin and Glynda was waiting for them. They all stood in a line on silver tiles. Ozpin also had his coffee cup with him as Glynda was holding her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told hem.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda added.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said a bit worry.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continue casing Ruby to groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He added.

That was enough for Ruby's world to shatter and unable to keeping herself from shouting.

**"Whaaaat?!"**

"See? I told you-!" Nora said to Ren with a smile.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin told them.

For some reason Ruby felt that was met for her and Night Raptor then even one else. She felt Night Raptor growl as if to tell her he will protect her no matter the cause. What she didn't know is that Jaune laugh nervously and gulp at the sound of that.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explain one last time.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked raising his hand.

"**Good! **Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring him.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune try again just missing seeing Weiss rocketing into the air and over the forest.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" He asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said understanding Jaune didn't have this type of training.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked again unsure and miss more students getting launch.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."" Ozpin told him.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said feeling really unsure now and just miss seeing Nora and Ren get send into the air next.

Before Yang was send off. She wink at Ruby before putting on a pair of sunglasses and was send into the air. A second later Ruby was send after her sister.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg**YYY**!..." Jaune started to asked before he was send flying as well.

Ozpin just smile and took a slip of his coffee. He knew that Jaune was trying to be prepared for what going to happen. He just couldn't help but to humor the poor boy.

* * *

Ruby flew through air getting ready for her landing. She end up hitting a bird first.

"Birdie, no!" She shouted.

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends, with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed, and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nail it!" Yang said happily.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you!" was heard in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Ruby ran through forest feeling Night Raptor looking out for the dangers. She would normally let him out, but because there were other people around she didn't want them to attack him.

_'__Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...' _She thought.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby shouted hoping to find her sister.

_'__Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...' _Ruby thought again.

Ruby then saw someone ahead and skids to a halt in front just as the person turn around showing it was Weiss and she had Shadow Swooper on her shoulder. The two stare at each other before turn around and walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked but was ignored.

"We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said feeling dejected and felt Night Raptor growl.

Weiss try to walk through the forest but was having a bit trouble due to the brushes she had to go through and Shadow Swooper pecking her head.

"Shadow Swooper stop it. I hate when you do that!" Weiss told her Grimm.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss and Shadow Swooper look up to see Jaune stuck in a tree trying to get the spear out. He gave up after a minute and look down to see Weiss looking at him and gave her a embarrassed wave. Weiss just turns around and heads back to Ruby, leaving Jaune stuck in the tree.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss told her.

"You came back!" Ruby cheer as she felt Night Raptor roll her eyes and Shadow Swooper land on her head.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune yelled but the two already too far away from him.

"Jaune?" He heard below him.

He look down and saw Pyrrha look up at him.

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?" She asked him.

"Very funny..." Jaune said crossing his arms, but smile at her which she returns.

Back with Ruby and Weiss, Ruby was very happy to be parents with Wess who was trying to get through the forest quickly.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" Weiss was cut off when Ruby appear next to her in a flash of rose petals.

"What the...?!" Weiss asked shock.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby told her.

"When did...?" Weiss try to asked, through she was a bit amaze from seeing it.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!" Ruby told her feeling Night mimic a chuckle from the look on Weiss face.

Ruby then disappear in a flash of petals making Weiss wave them from her face. Shadow Swooper land on her and look at her. Weiss roll her eyes, have a feeling that Shadow Swooper was smirking at her. Before she could say anything, she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss call out.

She met with more silence and more noises. Weiss being to feel like she being watch and Shadow Swooper started to hover over her ready to fight.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked getting ready to fight.

Soon Weiss sees red eyes and draws her Myrtenaster having strong feeling what she was about to face.

"Ruby?!" Weiss call out hoping her new parent was close by.

Weiss stood ready as Grimm know as a Beowolf step out of the brushes and growl at Weiss and Shadow Swooper.

**"RUBY!" **Weiss shouted as the Grimm roars.

* * *

And that end The First Step. Up next is The Emerald Forest. Just like the past few chapters, it been turn into a two parter on the show and I'm putting them together on my story. Also Yang and Blake will get their Crystal Grimm and I will have Team RWBY activate their Crystal Grimm Armors. So it might take me longer to do because Blake and Yang meeting and fighting their Crystal Grimms is going to be what I call a extra scene. Also when I saw the ending of the first part of the The First Step, I really couldn't help but the think Ozpin was messing with Jaune just to see if he was paying attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom Fan 21: **Okay before I start, jgresidenevil let me know more about the Crystal Grimms. I'm not to going spoil too much of what he told me. But I will tell the name of the 13 Grimms and who they belong to. However some of these Grimms are unfinished so they were be mark as unknown.

I. Night Raptor, 1st owner, Knight Grimm (OC character), 2nd Owner, Ruby Rose.

II. Shadow Swooper, 1st owner, Nicolas Schnee, 2nd Owner, Weiss Schnee (Thought it was a normal family heirloom given to her by her mother, before passing it off as her pet)

III. Laser Panther, 1st owner, Blake Belladonna. Before that it was a wild Grimm.

IV. Burst Hound, 1st owner, Yang Xiao Long. Before that it was a wild Grimm.

V. Predator Wind, 1st owner, Mercury Black, given to him by Salem.

VI. Terror Trap, 1st owner, Emerald Sustrai, given to her by Salem.

VII. Fear Hunter, 1st owner, Adam Taurus. Before that it was a wild Grimm.

VIII. Titanic Mammoth, the only thing know about this one is that its a Grimm Mammoth. Unknown.

IX. Sin Kraken, the other thing know about this one is that it a Grimm Kraken. Unknown

This next four are really different then the nine above. He call theses four the Four Defiers, who are as powerful as the Four Maidens.

X. Catastrophe Dragon, chooses Yang to be it master.

XI. Unknown, but chooses Blake to be it master.

XII. Midnight Unicorn. Chooses Weiss to be it master.

XIII. Darkness Phoenix. Chooses Ruby to be it master.

He did tell me one rule about the Crystal Grimms. No one is allow to have more than one Crystal Grimm with them. This rule does not replies to the Four Defiers however. So it be unlikely that Team JNPR will be getting Crystal Grimms but let's wait and see. And now Blake and Yang gets their Crystal Grimms and all four gets their Grimm Crystal Armors, in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest

Yang walk through the forest trying to find someone she could be partners with. She been walking and looking for sometime now and she was calling out for anyone to hear her.

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" She call out before hearing some of the brushes rustling behind her.

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked looking into the brushes, hoping to find her younger sister.

However a growl answer her and Yang look deadpan when she saw who it was.

"Nope." She said and jump back as a Ursa came out of the brushes.

Yang quickly ready her weapon the Ember Celica before seeing another Ursa appear from behind her running from it hiding place. Yang quickly leap over it and saw the first Ursa rush at her, but she knock it back with a fiery punch. The other Ursa charge at Yang who charges back. Yang was able to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send it Grimm back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked them and got a growl in return.

"You could just say "no"." Yang told them.

One of the Ursa stood on it high legs and try to swipe at Yang with it claws. Yang was able to dodge them and jump back and smile.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Yang started to say before noticing some fall in front of her.

Yang watch as a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You..." Yang said angrily closing her eye before snapping them out to show they were now red confusing the two Ursas.

"You **monster**!" Yang shouted letting out a inferno flame around her.

Yang waste no time in using her Ember Celica to rocket forward and started to beat up the Ursa given it no time to recover or attack. Yang unleashed combo of flaming hits and blows to the Ursa before knocking it away into some trees. The other Ursa runs over to attack Yang but stop short at the sight of Yang's glare.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang asked it, still angry.

The Ursa roar and got ready to attack before it made a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back. Yang watch as Blake recall her weapon and sheathing it on her back, smiling to the side. Yang smile back at her, her eyes normal again.

"I could've taken him." Yang joke.

Before the two could continue, they heard two more growls. They stood back to back ready to fight when they spotted two more Grimms step out of the woods. One was panther that appear to the size of a human. Instead of look like most grimms, the Grimm Panther was had purple crystal that could have been mistaken for Amethyst. Yang saw a wolf grimm also a size of a human, it was really different the the BeoWulf's she heard about in the past. It had yellow crystal that could be mistaken for Topaz.

(AN: Again you can just check Avaloki from Deviantart to a better idea on their looks.)

"Well, now. Didn't think I find you here Laser Panther." The Grimm Wolf growl.

"Burst Hound. Here to take my prey?" Laser Panther growl.

"Prey?" Blake asked confuse.

"Oh, you can understand me? That a surprise. Normally a human could understand me unless...ah I see now." Laser Panther said thinking.

"Um...Blake? What are you doing?" Yang asked her.

"You can't understand it?" Blake asked confuse.

"No, all I hear is growls." Yang told her.

"Well, what should we do? There are two of them and two of us. How about we each take one?" Burst Hound asked with a smirk.

"Very well. The black hair girl is mine." Laser Panther said.

"Fine with me. I saw what the blonde did earlier. Sound like my type of fun!" Burst Hound said.

"Yang I get the feeling they going to attack!" Blake inform her.

"Right. I got the wolf." Yang said and rush at it with her Ember Celica ready.

Yang just reach the Grimm Wolf before she jump back when a fire coat appear around it before jumping at her. Yang raise one of her arms and the Grimm bit down on the Ember Celica. Yang use her other Ember Celica to knock the Grimm off her. Burst Hound roll on the ground before getting back on it feet. He let out a smirk that Yang return. The two rush at each other again, with Burst Hound surrounded by fire, and Yang by her aura.

Blake stood ready with her Gambol Shroud as both she and Laser Panther walk around each other slowly.

"Why do you hide your true self? Is there something you wish to keep a secret?" He asked her.

Blake said noting as she get ready to charge at him.

"Very well. It doesn't matter to me. But before we fight, may I ask your name?" Laser Panther said.

"Blake."

She didn't know why she answer, but here was something about this Grimm that made her feel honor by him.

"Blake...A very nice name. I'll make you will be remember once this battle is done." Laser Panther said before being surrounded by black lightning.

Blake ready herself and watch in shock as the Grimm Panther suddenly dash at her so fast, it was like it become a laser light. Luckly, Blake was able to keep an eye on it and block it with her weapon. Laser Panther growl as he try to push through the weapon as Blake try to hold him back.

Yang and Burst Hound slam into each other again and again, but neither was gaining any ground. Yang charge forward and try to punch the Grimm, but it duck under and warp it tail around her arm. Burst then threw Yang into a few trees that was broken by her. Luckily her aura heal her cuts and she felt herself getting stronger.

"Okay you overgrown dog monster. Let's see you try this." Yang said before rocketing back towards Burst Hound.

Yang landed punch that appear in slow motion as Burst Hound face felt the effects of the back. Time speed back up as Burst Hound was send through trees as well before stopping himself.

He rub his cheek and smirk. He was liking this girl even more. He spotted Yang coming at him, and got ready this time. Just as Yang threw her punch, Burst Hound jump over her and scratch her face making her cried out and cover her face as she try to recover. Burst Hound ran around behind Yang and bit down on her hair. He pull Yang off her feet and threw her into another tree. Yang gasp in pain reminding her of the drawbacks of her Semblance. Something that Burst Hound took notices.

"I see, you are able to make yourself strong at the cost of feeling more pain. Well then, let's see how much you can take!" Burst Hound said even through Yang couldn't understand him.

"You are the second Grimm to mess with my hair. AND NOW I'M MAD!" Yang shouted and charge at him.

Blake was now blocking Laser Panther claws with her weapon trying to find a weak point so she can defeat the Grimm. But he was moving so fast, she was having a hard time. Then Laser Panther then jump back and raise it tail. Blake eyes widen as it fire a thin beam hat was heading for her. She quickly jump out of the way and watch as the beam cut through tree, causing it to slide off from it trunk and landed on the ground.

"And that's why I'm call _Laser _Panther." He said as Blake stood up.

She really couldn't believe what she saw. This was no originally Grimm, but she had to stop it. She then turn her weapon into her gun form and started shooting at him. Laser Panther dodge the shots with easy thanks to his speed. He got close to Blake and ram into her. He was shock to see Blake disappear and reappear next to him. Blake swing her weapon was able to cut Laser Panther in half.

"Well done. You have defeated me, Lady Blake." Laser Panther said before he was cover in a purple light.

When Blake open her eyes, she spotted a purple crystal landing on the ground. Confuse Blake pick it up and look over it. She was confuse of why a Crystal appear after defeating the Grimm. And what did it mean by "Lady Blake"? She then heard a explosion, reminding her that Yang was still fight with the other Grimm. She pocket the crystal and rush over to help her new partner.

Yang and Burst Hound was still charging a each other try to over power each other. With one last crash, the two spit and started breath heavily. But both fighters had smirk on their faces. They were having fun, it didn't matter if one was Grimm or the other was a Human. They felt like they were being push to their limits and trying to break them.

"You know, you are more powerful then any human I ever fought. You would be a great partner for me." Burst Hound said.

"I may not know what you said, but I got a feeling you have much as blast as I am." Yang said before getting ready once more.

"But you have to pay for what you did to my hair. So I'm going to beat you." She added and rush at Burst Hound.

Yang threw punch after punch that Burst Hound jump and duck under. he then try to jump on Yang, but was surprised when he felt something warp around him and pull him away from Yang. He landed on the ground and look up to see Blake ready to fight.

"So Laser Panther lost. You must have been powerful enough to earn his power." Burst Hound said.

"Power?" Blake asked.

Burst Hound broke free of the whip and pounce at Blake. However Yang rocket over to him and threw a punch that hit his underside.

"See ya." Yang smile before firing her Ember Celica.

Both Yang and Blake cover their eyes when a yellow light cover them. When they open them, they saw a yellow crystal landed in the ground.

"Where did this come from?" Yang asked picking it up.

"That just like what happen to me." Blake said and pull out her purple crystal.

"Do you think these are the artifacts we need to find?" Yang asked.

"No, I don't think so." Blake said looking at her crystal.

Both Yang and Blake was confuse on what was happen, but Blake snap out of it first.

"Let's get going." She said.

Yang nodded and the two started to walk through the forest once again.

* * *

Weiss quickly block one of the BeoWolf swipes and saw Shadow Swooper let out a sonic wave that case he other Grimms to become confuse, giving Weiss enough time to read herself.

_'__Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... **Now**!' _Weiss thought as she started to rush at the BeoWolf.

"Gotcha!"

Weiss eyes widen when she saw Ruby appear with a strange creature next to her attacking the BeoWolf she was aiming for. Weiss quickly swing her Myrtenaster in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby was catch by surprise by Weiss attack she almost didn't block the BeoWulf attack. She was knock back into Weiss and the two stood ready with their Grimms.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby told her.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss told her upset.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_..." Ruby said and get ready to fight.

Night Raptor and Shadow Swooper was have the same kind of argument.

"Are you and your Alpha crazy!? Mistress Weiss could have kill the two of you!" Shadow Swooper told him.

"Never will happen. We can't die so easily. And your Mistress needs to get off her high horse! This not about who better! It about how to work together!" Night Raptor told him.

However their argument was short when they notices Weiss and Ruby started to ran as the fire continue to spread. They ran from fired until they were safely away from the fired. Shadow Swooper landed on Weiss shoulder and rub his head on her cheek, which she smile at. Ruby turn and scratch Night Raptor under his chin. However the peace was brief as Ruby and Weiss look at each other upset.

"What was _that_?! That should've been easy!" Ruby yelled.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoff.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!" Weiss yelled.

Night Raptor stood in front of Weiss and growl at her. There was no why he was letting this girl mistreat his Alpha.

"And what is that?" Weiss asked taking step back from the velociraptor grimm.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own! And Nigh Raptor stand down." Ruby said before telling her Grimm.

Night Raptor back off but still growl at Weiss. She ignore the Grimm however and turn back to Ruby.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss yelled and walk away.

Ruby was so angry, she let out an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Night Raptor turn to Shadow Swooper and growl before follow his Alpha with Shadow Swooper behind them. None of them notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

Across the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha was still looking for the temple when they both heard something far from where they were at.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha said knowing they will be alright.

The two continue, but Jaune was look back feeling a bit worry about the other students. His mom told him always to put other needs in front of his own. However he was so busy looking behind him, he didn't notices Pyrrha lift up branch and let go, accidentally releases it right at his face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said once she notices what she did.

Jaune shook his head and remove his hand from his cheek, showing his cut.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" He said as he stood up.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked confuse.

"Huh?" Jaune asked confuse.

"Your Aura." Pyrrha repeated.

"Gesundheit." Jaune said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked him.

Jaune was caught and he knew it. He still try to play it off through.

"Psch! Of course I do! Do _you_ know what Aura is?" Jaune asked her avoiding eye contact.

Pyrrha just smile, not upset by it. She soon started to speak as Lie Ren was seen running through the forest.

_"__Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" _Pyrrha asked.

_"__Uh... yeah." _Jaune answer, knowing what she was talking about.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha explain.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No." Pyrrha answer.

Ren leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout.

_"__The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." _Pyrrha explain.

Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature. Ren then kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.

_"__Right, that's why we fight them!" _Jaune smile.

_"__It's not about why; it's about knowing." _Pyrrha corrected him.

The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing the serpent's white head behind him.

_"__Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." _Pyrrha continue.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

_"__By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." _She added.

Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said seeing how it fits.

Pyrrha smile and said, "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Ren is holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha said placing a hand on the side of Jaune head.

"Uhh...okay." Jaune said a bit unsure but did what she was told.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." She said and remove her hand and almost feel to the ground.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked when he open his eyes to see his partner kneeing.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." She told him as she watch the cut disappear.

Jaune look over himself a could feel his aura healing all the cuts and bruises he had gain over the years.

"Wow..." He said liking his aura.

Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren chuckle.

Nora just smile and "boop" him on his nose that made him smile as well.

* * *

Back on the cliff, both Ozpin and Glynda were watching the students perform the best they could. Glynda did notices that the last two students are pair up.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." She said.

"Hmmm." Ozpin said.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said, deactivates the tablet, walking back a little.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She asked before turning back to Ozpin

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

But Ozpin was look at his tablet watch Ruby and Weiss with their Grimm near them.

* * *

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as Ruby sat on the ground as Night Raptor lay next to her, she even had Shadow Swooper on her head.

"I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss said before Shadow Swooper flew on her head and peck it.

"OW!" Weiss shouted trying to get the Grimm Owl off her.

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked getting up.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple! OW!" Weiss said only for Shadow Swooper to peck her head again and for Ruby to groan.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss told her as she got Shadow Swooper off her head.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby told her upset.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and I hate you!" Ruby told her as Night Raptor growl in agreement.

"Just keep moving and if you keep pecking my head, I won't let you fly out for the rest of the day." Weiss said then turn to Shadow Swooper.

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy?" Ruby mimic Weiss voice.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss denied.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby yelled.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss shouted back.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled again.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss said before Night Raptor jump on her and pin her to the ground.

"Night Raptor no!" Ruby shouted.

Night Raptor stare at Weiss send a clear message to her in his eyes.

_"Keep treating my Alpha like this and next time I won't stop."_

Weiss gulp having a feeling this creature was going to kill her if she not careful. Night Raptor got off of Weiss, who look at Ruby before scoffing and walking away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said thinking back to Weiss earlier words.

* * *

Blake and Yang had been walking through the forest for some time and soon came to a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"You think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake asked confuse.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said noticing some pieces were gone.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake asked.

"Do you know which one to take my lady?"

Both Blake and Yang jump in shock when they saw the Grimm the fought earlier was now standing next to Blake.

"I thought you beat that Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Oh, she did. However we Crystal Grimms are far different then the rest of our brethren." Laser Panther said.

"Uh, did that Grim just speak." Yang asked confuse.

"I have been giving the ability to speak in your language when my lady defeating me in battle." Laser Panther said.

"My Lady?" Blake asked.

"Yes, we Crystal Grimms follow anyone who defeats us. We will follow our leader orders and we are very protective of them." Laser Panther said as Burst Hound step up and growl.

"I'm getting there. It take some time getting use to having humans understand us." Laser Panther told him.

"Wait...did I defeat you?" Yang asked.

"That you did Ms. Long. This is Burst Hound. Another Crystal Grimm." Laser Panther said.

"Burst Hound? I like the name." Yang said.

"Well, because the two of you defeated us. You now our leaders." Laser Panther said.

"So you follow whatever we say?" Blake asked.

"Yes, my lady or should I call you Lady Blake?" Laser Panther answer.

"Wow Blake, sound like you got a fan." Yang smile.

Burst Hound walk up next to Yang and give a friendly growl.

"He saids, "I can wait to work together, Partner." Laser Panther translated.

"Sweet!" Yang said had completely forgetting that they were enemies once.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"You think this is it?" Jaune asked her.

They both walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way. As they look Pyrrha answer Jaune question.

"I'm not sure this is it." She said.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Jaune asked annoy.

However, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune said getting up.

"No, it's..._warm._" Pyrrha asked.

* * *

Back at the grounds, Yang was looking the chess pieces with Burst Hound next to her. After a bit Yang pick up a pieces and turn back to Blake who was also looking over the chess pieces with Laser Panther.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her.

"Sure." Balke said and walk over the other side and pick up a piece.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake agree and they smile.

"Are you sure they are good humans to follow?" Burst Hound whisper towards Laser Panther.

"They're young, but they will learn." Laser Panther whisper back.

* * *

Back at the cave, Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune said happily and started to reach for it.

"Hey!" He said when it move.

"Hey! Bad... relic!" Jaune said still trying to grab it.

"Gotcha!" He said as he got it.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said worry as Jaune was lift in the air.

Jaune pale when he saw that what he had wasn't relic, but in truth was a tail of a Death Stalker.

* * *

Yang and Blake jump in surprise when they hear a scream. It also made Laser Panther and Burst Hound stood ready to fight.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked.

But Blake didn't answer. She look up in the sky seeing something that Yang miss.

* * *

Pyrrha ran out of the cave and stood ready with her weapons. The Night Stalker burst out of the cave with Jaune still on the tail.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!" Jaune cried trying to hang on.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"

Before she could finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay.

...go."

Pyrrha turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassedly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Blake was looking a the sky with Laser Panther doing the same. Yang however was still look at the sound the scream came from.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked before seeing her looking up in the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

* * *

And the the end of Emerald Forest. Hope you like the fight with Yang and Blake fighting the Crystal Grimms Laser Panther and Burst Hound. While I might have focus more on Yang and Burst Hound battle then Blake and Laser Panther, I did want to at least show up how I think the Crystal Grimm fight. The idea of Blake understanding Laser Panther was actually an idea that jgresidenevil himself thought of. So next time, the fight between Team JNPR and the Night Stalker and the Team RWBY and Nevermore, while Team Ruby uses their Crystal Grimm armor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay I'm really _disappointed_ with the lack of reviews for the past two chapters. You guys/girls really don't have anything to say about them? Not even the fight with Yang and Blake against their Crystal Grimms?! Come on, there got be be something! If I don't get a review for this chapter, then I'm going to be really upset. Lack of reviews tells me that you don't care about the story and that will make me stop writing this story. I'm going to finish Volume 1, no doubt about that but if you want to read Volume 2, then give me reviews! I would like one review for a chapter, no matter if it a Guest Review or one of the many people on this site. So let that be a bit of a warning, no reviews for this Volume, then no Volume 2!

* * *

Chapter 5: Players and Pieces

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted as she hang on for dear life.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted as well.

Both Ruby and Weiss somehow had a run in with another Grimm and was now riding on it. Night Raptor and Shadow Swooper follow from the ground below.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Your Alpha is crazy!" Shadow Swooper yelled at Night Raptor.

"How about instead of arguing, we find a away to get our leaders down!" Night Raptor roar.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss shouted.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answer.

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?" Ruby told her.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" Weiss shouted in surprise.

However, she was met with silence as Ruby already jump.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss swore.

"What did your Alpha just do?!" Shadow Swooper asked shock when he saw Ruby jump.

"What can I say? She lives dangerously." Night Raptor shrug, but did hope she was going to be okay.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Yang just turn to Blake who was looking in the sky along with Laser Panther and Burst Hound.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked, before Blake point in the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Yang finally looks up and sees Ruby falling towards the ground. Yang starts to get worry and was abou to run and catch her sister but then Jaune came flying out of nowhere and crush into Ruby sending them into the trees. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" She asked before shaking her head.

"Eh-hem!"

Ruby looks up and spot Jaune hang off a tree branch upside down.

"Hey, Ruby..." He said cause Ruby to blink.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked trying to understand what happen.

"I..." Yang started to say before loud crashing noise was heard.

They watch as a Ursa step out of the woods and Laser Panther and Burst Hound stood ready to fight. However the Ursa fell showing that Nora was riding the Grimm on it back.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW! Awwww... It's broken." Nora said as she got off it with Ren running up behind it.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren told her as he caught his breath.

However when he look up, Nora was gone once again and he started look for her frantically. Nora, in truth, had ran over to the temple and saw the relics that were there.

"Oooohh..." She said as she pick up one of the pieces and started to sing and dance with it.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said and started to skip to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Laser Panther asked.

"I..." Burst Hound started to say before another crashing noise was heard.

Every turn to see Pyrrha running towards the clearing with the Night Stalker on her tail. She then spots her teammate in the tree alongside Ruby.

"Jaune!" She shouted.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted back worry for his partner.

"Whoa!" Ruby said before running off the branch she was on.

"Ruby!" Jaune whine as he try to reach out to grab her, but she already jump out of the tree and ran towards the others.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted happily.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Nora!" Nora suddenly said popping in between the two catching them by surprise.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Both Blake and Laser Panther asked at the same time.

"**I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!**" Yang and Burst Hound explode, both of them annoy of what was going on.

Two seconds pass, before Ruby tug on her sister sleeve and point back in the sky.

"Um...Yang?" She said.

Everyone else look up to see Weiss hanging to the talon that was now know to be a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted.

"I said "jump"." Ruby call back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She falling." Ren added and sure enough Weiss lost her grip and started to fall.

Jaune finally got himself free and look to see Weiss falling. He smirk and started to run. He jump off the branch and caught Weiss in the air.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune said trying to break the ice.

Weiss look surprise and little impress, but they both forget one thing...they were still in the air!

"Oh God." Jaune said as the realization caught up to them.

They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them.

"Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune shouted before landing on the ground, limbs splayed out, which serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My Hero..." Weiss mock, through she was thankful for the recuse.

"My back..." Jaune groan.

Pyrrha was able to get away from the Death Stalker and land in front of the rest of the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted and drew her Crescent Rose and charge at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted before something speed pass her and join Ruby.

"Night Raptor!" Ruby smile happy to see the grimm.

"Night Raptor?" Laser Panther asked surprise, making Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren jump in shock.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"The first Crystal Grimm. The Crystal Grimm of speed." Laser Panther explain.

"Wait first?" Nora asked.

"Indeed. There are 13 Crystal Grimms, Night Raptor is the very first Grimm to be created. Each Crystal Grimm is different and have different abilities. But I am surprise Night Raptor chose her to be his leader." Laser Panther explain.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked trying not to freak out.

"Night Raptor is a Velociraptor Grimm and those things are very hard to control." Laser Panther explain.

"Are you a Grimm too?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but I now follow the orders of my lady." He said turning to Blake.

Blake look away not feeling really sure about it. However everyone snap out of it when he saw Ruby trying to attack the Death Stalker with Night Raptor by her side. The Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. However Night Raptor jump on the Death Stalker and started to slash the Grimm making it cried out in pain.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said getting back up and turn her Crescent Rose to it sniper mode.

"Night Raptor move!" She warn him.

Night Raptor heard her and jump off the Death Stalker as Ruby fire at it. The shots boucle off the armor even through Night Raptor was able to cut it. Seeing her attacks didn't do anything to it, Ruby put her Crescent Rose away and started to run away from the Death Stalker that follow after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted rushing towards her.

"Alpha Ruby!" Night Raptor roar in worry and started to run towards her.

However the Nevermore crow and shot giant feathers towards the ground, pining Ruby's cloak and stopping both Yang and Night Raptor getting close to her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled as Night Raptor started to slash through the feathers.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said trying to get her cloak free.

Ruby was not going to leave behind the red cloak. She wanted to be a huntress like her mother and she too wore a cloak during her time as one. Ruby look up to see the Death Stalker standing over her, it's golden stringer above her ready to strike.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as Night Raptor eyes widen knowing he can't make it with so many feathers in the way.

Ruby shut her eyes, not wanted to see her death coming. Both Yang and Night Raptor watch as the Death Stalker stringer come down and something speed in front of her.

"You are **so **Childish!"

Ruby open her eyes to Weiss standing in front of her with Shadow Swooper on her shoulder.

"_And_ dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_." Weiss said keeping herself calm.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explain.

Weiss was a bit surprise at that. Maybe she should have given her a chance instead of treating her like a kid. Shadow Swooper flew on to Ruby head causing her to reach up and pet him.

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking away with Shadow Swooper following her.

"Normal Knees." Ruby whisper standing up.

"Whoa..." Ruby said seeing that the Death Stalker stringer was stuck in a huge patch of ice trying to free itself.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turn and saw Yang run up and hug her, happy.

"So happy you're okay!" She said.

Before Ruby could say anything, she was jump by Night Raptor knocking her to ground. Yang was worry that the Grimm was attacking her but heard Ruby laughing as Night Raptor lick her.

"Night Raptor stop it! I'm fine!" Ruby laugh trying to get the Grimm off her.

Yang smile and reach down to pet Burst Hound, making him growl in happiness. Everyone was snap out of the moment when they heard the Nevermore cried out again. All four Crystal Grimms stood ready to fight.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out as Ren and Pyrrha grab their pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agree as Weiss grab her piece.

"Run and Live... now that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune smile.

Both he and Ruby grab their pieces and heard the Death Stalker getting close to being free.

"Time we left!" Ren spoke up.

"Right!" Ruby agree as Night Raptor step up next to her.

"Let's go!" She added and started to lead the group away from the temple.

Yang stay in her place watching Ruby lead the group as it she was the leader.

"What?" Blake asked seeing her face.

"Nothing." Yang continued smiling before following the other.

Blake smile once she saw why and turn to Laser Panther who nodded at her.

* * *

They group ran towards the cliff, but spotted the Nevermore over their heads as they spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoy, with Burst Hound growling in agreement.

Jaune then heard something and look behind to see that the Death Stalker had broken free and chase after them.

"Ah, man, **RUN**!" He warn the others.

The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air. Ren look up at it before turning to Nora.

"Nora, distract it!" He told her.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. With Laser Panther firing a laser from it tail casing it to get a huge cut. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha shouted stopping and shooting at the Nevermore with Ren joining her.

It didn't last long as the Death Stalker started to going after them, forcing the group to run again. The eight (plus four Crystal Grimms) race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said knowing they couldn't leave them behind.

"Let's do this!" Nora said running up next to him.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said knowing the gasp was way to big for him.

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

"No Wait!" Jaune shouted knowing what she had plan.

It was too late however, as she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, screaming. Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake pointed out as the Crystal Grimms landed next to their leaders.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said readying her Ember Celica.

Everyone fire at the Nevermore that either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. Once everyone had got back up Weiss voice her thoughts.

"None of this is working!" She said.

"Then it time to take up a level. Night Raptor!" Ruby said the call for her Crystal Grimm.

Night Raptor grin and ran towards Ruby surrounding himself in a red light. Once the Light fade, a red crystal flew into Ruby's hand, that she held in front of her.

"Night Raptor! Grimm Crystal Armor!" She shouted and was cover in a red light.

Inside the light, Ruby's clothes was replaced with a skin tight black suit before rose pellets started to build up on her feet give her red armor boots that stop just before her knees. She had more red armor appear on her upper part of her legs and a white belt from around her waist as a shin guard that form as well. The rose pellets started to form around her hands giving her new gloves that also call forth three long claws on each it one. The last thing that form was the body armor that cover Ruby's chest. Her hood cape flow as the rose pellets flew around her as she drew her Crescent Rose and stuck a pose.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, even the Nevermore all look in shock seeing Ruby change. Even the other three Crystal Grimms were shock. On the other side of he field, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and, Ren heard Ruby and turn to watch her change. Even the Death Stalker look shock.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I don't believe it." Laser Panther said in shock.

"What happen to my sister?" Yang asked.

"That's a fusion of Grimm and a human. Night Raptor had turn himself into the armor that Ruby nows wears. Like that, they are more powerful than before!" Laser Panther explain.

"No way." Yang said.

"And Night Raptor is not the only one that can do so. All Crystal Grimms can do it." Laser Panther told them.

Weiss turn to Shadow Swooper who nodded, as if to tell her he was fine with it.

"So how does it work?" Weiss asked.

"First, return your Crystal Grimm back into it Crystal form. You don't have to defeat it, just tell it too." Laser Panther explain.

"Shadow Swooper? Can you turn back into your crystal form?" Weiss asked it.

Shadow Swooper nodded and was cover in the white glow. Once the glow faded, Weiss caught the crystal and turn back to Laser Panther.

"Good, now hold it out and call out the name of your Crystal Grimm then say "Crystal Grimm Armor". He said before he and Burst Hound also transform into their crystal forms.

Blake and Yang caught their crystals and look at each other. With a nod, they all held out their crystals.

"Shadow Swooper! Crystal Grimm Armor!" Weiss shouted, and cover in a white light.

Inside the glow, Weiss clothes was replaced with a skin tight black suit before snow started to build up on her giving her blue armor boots that stop just before her knees. She also had white armor that appear on the upper part of her legs as blue belt with a shin guard that also form. The snow build up on her hands giving her blue armor. Unlike Ruby, her armor cover her entire body, expect her arms and was white instead of blue. She even had two huge wings appear out of her back. She pull out her Myrtenaster and strike a pose.

"Laser Panther! Crystal Grimm Armor!" Blake shouted, and cover in a purple light.

Inside the glow, Blake clothes was replaced with a skin tight black suit before purple lighting started to build up on her. First to form was her boots that stop near her knees with white armor appearing on her upper legs. A white belt with a purple shin guard appear around her waist. The lighting build up on her hands forming the new armor. Like Ruby, she had purple armor that cover her chest. Her bow even got a tint purple color on the edges. She drew her Gambol Shroud and strike a pose.

"Burst Hound! Crystal Grimm Armor!" Yang shouted and was cover in a yellow light.

Inside the glow, Yang clothes was replaced with a skin tight black suit before yellow flames started to build up on her. First was her boots that reach her knees that form kneecaps that had blue crystals in them. She also had more armor appear on her upper back of her legs as a white belt with a yellow shin guard form. The yellow fire then form amor that had the Ember Celica on them. Unlike the others, Yang armor didn't just cover her chest, but also give her shoulder pads as well. Yang punch a few time before striking a pose.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang look over themselves surprise at their looks. However they were snap out of it, when they saw Ruby fighting the Nevermore with her Crescent Rose and even form her claws. The three waste no time in joining the fight. Weiss open her wings and flew into the air, stumbling a bit. Both Blake and Yang started jumping from pillar to pillar, though Blake had a better time then Yang.

Back over with second group, everyone as still shock on seeing Weiss, Blake and Yang also transform just like Ruby.

"That...is...so...AWESOME!" Nora yelled getting everyone out of their shock.

The Death Stalker roar also causing the four to remind them of their own problem.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said and the group started run around the Grimm.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora call out for her friend, who hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up.

Jaune recover and notices the stringer. Quickly coming up with a plan he turn to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted.

Pyrrha notices the stringer and got what Jaune was telling her.

"Done!" She said and threw her shield that stinger, cutting it free and stabbing into it's head.

"Nora, Nail it!" Jaune told her.

"Heads Up!" Nora shouted.

She jumps on Akoúo and Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang got the hang of her new armor and was now standing on a pillar and fire her Ember Celica, which now had extra power to it. The Nevermore started to fly toward Yang with it break open, but she jump in the mouth and held it open, firing inside it mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! **Hung**-! ...**-gry**!" Yang shouted with each shot she fired.

She look behind her and smile before jumping out of the Nevermore mouth just in time to see it crash into a cliff. The Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss flying to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss flew over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss said, through Ruby did promise to teach her and the others how to use their new found armors.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked getting her Crescent Rose ready.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss scoff.

"Can't?" Ruby asked worry.

"Of course I can!" Weiss told her.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said for them.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well...that's a thing." Yang said smiling.

Ruby continues to smile, not notices someone stand behind her. When she felt Night Raptor give her a warning someone was near her, she look behind her but didn't see anything.

* * *

Ruby and her friends were back in at Beacon, and out of their Grimm Crystal Armors, with their Grimms now hiding inside their weapons as they listen to Ozpin making the teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" He said.

The new form team step down as Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora step up.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin told them seeing Nora hug Ren in happiness.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" He added.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked shock thinking someone else was going to lead.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said having seen how Jaune act during the face of danger.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. Pyrrha walk over to help him up and Jaune just offer a smile.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Oapin said.

Weiss is complete shock and could see Ruby was well. Neither of the two had time to asked, before Yang hug Ruby.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said, feeling Burst Hound growl in agreement.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." He said.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman said as he look at the map.

That was showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon.

* * *

And that's it. I did my best to tell how each member of Team RWBY look in their armors. I actually have the pictures of what they look like on My Deviantart profile. They are mark in the favorites of my profile. The next chapter is actually the last episode of Volume 1 I seen before starting at this story. Soon once that chapter is done. I'll be watch more of Volume 1 to plan for the future chapters. And please, SOMEONE REVIEW ALREADY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay the last chapter had some really good improvements! Thank you all for Reviewing, it make me feel much better. Now we are back to the split episodes, which I'm putting together once more. Because the episode take place in the school, the Crystal Grimms won't be in the team weapons, but actually watching their leaders from the windows of the school and keeping themselves hidden from the other students. Another thing, jgresidenevil told me that three people know about the Crystal Grimms, they are Ozpin, Salem and his OC Knight Grimm. While Knight Grimm and and Salem know they are real, Ozpin thinks they are legends and nothing else. In my story, Ozpin still thinks they are but when he was watching Team RWBY and Team JNPR, he saw the Crystal Grimms, he was proven wrong. And something I forget to mention in my last chapter, Team RWBY won't be going berserk until Volume 2 and 3, which I still need to watch to find the right moments.

Oh and Dark Yellow Dino, I did tell everyone all the 13 Crystal Grimms and who they belong too and there not enough for Team JNPR. Plus I'm well aware that Pyrrha dies at the end of Volume 3(Spoilers!), so even if she does get a Crystal Grimm, she may not keep it for as long as the others. Like I said in the last chapter, it going to be unlikely that Team JNPR is going to get Crystal Grimms, but it all depends on what happens.

Now on with the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Badge and The Burden

Morning rose over Beacon Academy and inside the new room of Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee is still sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby said happy with Night Raptor by her side.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss yelled as Shadow Swooper land on her shoulder as a way of saying good morning to her.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said ignoring the question.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked confuse.

"Decorating!" Yang answer with Burst Hound next to her.

"What?!" Weiss asked even more confuse.

"We still have to unpack." Blake remind her as she lift her suitcase.

"Aaaand clean." Laser Panther added.

Weiss sigh, knowing they were right. They didn't have anytime last night to unpack because everyone was celebrating last night. Weiss was knock back to the ground when Ruby blew her whistle once again.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Banzai!" Ruby shouted.

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake shouted alongside her.

"These humans are weird." Burst Hound said.

"Alpha Ruby always been like this. To her, this is just another step into becoming a Huntress." Night Raptor said.

"Well I can tell they are going to be busy for a while. Let's say we get out of their way for now?" Shadow Swooper said getting the rest to agree with him.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are crammed together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said looking at the beds.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake agree.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang said thinking.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with **bunk beds**!" Ruby said smiling.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said not wanting any of them to get hurt.

"And super-_awesome_!" Yang shouted, liking the idea.

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake said thinking about it.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss said.

"I think we just did." Ruby giggle.

Weiss was outvoted three to one and the team started to work on it.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby shouted once they finished.

While Weiss's bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it. Weiss had to agree with it, it gave them more room to walk.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...! Classes... Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-" Ruby said sitting on her bed going over the classes they had, making sure that their afterclass was teaching her team on using the Crystal Grimm armors.

"_What?!_ Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss yell looking at the time.

"Uuuum..." Ruby said confuse.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss yelled and run from their room.

The rest of Team RWBY, as well as Team JNPR, watch from their dorms as Weiss ran to get to her class.

"To class!" Ruby shouted and follow after Wiess with Blake and Yang behind her.

"Class...?" Jaune asked confuse before he and his team fell on the ground.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune shouted once everything caught up to him and ran after Team RWBY with the rest of his team following him.

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee. Watching not too far were the Crystal Grimms, laughing seeing their leaders and friends trying to make it to class.

* * *

Luckily Team RWBY and Team JNPR made it to class and sat down as an elderly teacher named Peter Port, started teaching the class.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" Professor Port laugh.

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Even the Crystals Grimm groan at that, but they dislike even more when he call them Monsters and Demons.

"First day here and there already a human I don't like." Burst Hound said.

"You're not the only one." Night Raptor agree.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Professor Port recover and explain.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Professor Port said.

His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Professor Port clear his voice getting the four to sit up straight.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Professor Port finish and bow.

"Are you sure he should be teaching here?" Shadow Swooper asked the others.

"Sound like he should be retired." Night Raptor said, being the only one of the four that's been to a school before.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Professor Port said, unknowing that Ruby was messing around to Weiss's anger.

The Four Crystal Grimms felt her anger and sigh.

"Night Raptor, your Alpha act too much like a child." Shadow Swooper told him.

Night Raptor roll his eyes, knowing his Alpha was trying to make the class a little more exciting, after all the teacher wasn't even paying attention!

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss shouted rising her hand still angry.

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Professor Port said turning to a cage that had a Grimm inside.

"Well this isn't going to be good." Laser Panther said.

"Mistress..." Shadow Swooper groan using his wing to face palm himself.

* * *

Weiss was given time to change back into her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake smile, waving a flag that said "RWBY".

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss told her "Leader".

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby said.

"She doing it again." Night Raptor said growling.

Shadow Swooper shook his head, knowing very well why his Mistress was acting like this.

"Allllright! Let the match... _begin_!" Professor Port said and open the cage to show a Boarbatusk inside.

Which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby told her teammate.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Professor Port laugh.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheer causing Weiss to glare at her.

Which cause the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked her.

"Mistress..." Shadow Swoper groan.

He was going to give a good pecking after this.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said knowing something about that grimm.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her.

Ruby look hurt at Weiss words and Night Raptor was trying to prevent himself from breaking through the window and attacking Weiss. The Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Professor Port said before ending class.

Weiss just looks at Ruby before leaving the classroom making everyone confuse.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

"Shadow Swooper?" Laser Panther asked him.

"She didn't get what she wanted." He answer and flew off.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled catching up to her teammate.

"What?!" Weiss yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby try to asked but was cut off by Weiss.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" She yelled.

"What did I do?" Ruby scoff.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss told her upset.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked feeling hurt by her words.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said and started to walk away.

She stop after a few steps and voice one last thought.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby look very hurt and turn around to head back to her dorm so she could at least get ready to teach Yang and Blake about their armors, when she saw that Ozpin was right behind her.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." He said, had heard everything.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked on the edge of having tears.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin said surprising her.

Meanwhile, Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" She call getting the teacher to turn.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure?" He asked.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss said.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Professor Port told her.

"You really think so?" Weiss asked smiling.

"Most surely!" Professor Port said before noticing something was wrong

"Hmm... Something's troubling you." He said.

"Yes, sir..." Weiss agree.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Professor Port told her.

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss confess.

Professor Port remain silent as Shadow Swooper land on the balcony near them and shook his head.

"That's preposterous!" He said shocking both of them

Back with Ruby and Ozpin, Ruby was confuse on what he ment.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin explain then asked.

Back with Weiss and Port, Weiss couldn't believe what she heard.

"_Excuse me_?!" Weiss nearly shouted.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Professor Port explain.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked angry.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Professor Port told her.

"How _dare_ you!" Weiss yelled with Shadow Swooper shaking his head.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted." Professor Port said.

_'He's not wrong.' _Shadow Swooper thought.

"That's not even _remotely_ true!" Weiss denied.

Port didn't say anything, but Weiss could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Well... not _entirely_ true." She admitted.

_Back with Ruby and Ozpin..._

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin told her.

Ruby thought about it and remember about when she first met Night Raptor. They didn't always work together, she had to prove herself first before he started listening to her. She give him a reason to follow her and that's what she need to do with Weiss. She look at Ozpin and smiles.

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Professor Port ask her.

Weiss thought about it and discover he was right. She was acting just like a _child_. A child who act like a brat because of something they want.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best _person_ you can be." Professor Port told her and walk away.

Weiss thought about and smile before Shadow Swooper flew over to her and started pecking her head.

"Ow! Shadow Swooper stop it!" She told her Grimm.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin said before walking away.

Ruby smile and then notices Weiss outside on the balcony with Weiss petting Shadow Swooper, once she got him to stop pecking her. The two look at each other and smile.

* * *

Night fallen and Weiss made it back to her team dorm and saw Yang and Blake in their beds, with their Crystal Grimms laying on the floor. She turn and notices Ruby sleeping on her bed with books and papers around her. What really melt her heart was seeing Night Raptor warp around her on the bed with her as if he was protecting his offspring. She did wonder how the bed was holding the two of them. None a less, she carefully walk up to Ruby and shook her awake. Ruby groan and notices Night Raptor warp around her and carefully got up to see Weiss.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby said surprise.

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked her.

"I...I don't..." Ruby said confuse

"Answer the question!" Weiss said trying to keep herself calm.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answer.

"Don't Move." Weiss sight before she duck.

Ruby look confuse as she felt Night Raptor's tail place itself on her lap. She smile and pet his head, just in time to see Weiss pop back up with a new coffee cup.

"Here." She said handing it to her.

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said taking the cup.

Weiss smile and remember what Port told her.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." She said seeing Ruby at at that.

"Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" Weiss said smiling with Ruby.

"Good luck studying!" She ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers.

"That's wrong, by the way." She told Ruby before ducking again.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked from the door.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby asked confuse.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss told her turning the vote to a 4 to 0.

Weiss left the room and Ruby smile. Thinking she finally got through Weiss. She turn to Night Raptor who open his eye and smirk at her.

"You big dummy." Ruby giggle.

* * *

And that it. Now we come to a episode that forces on Team JNPR, mostly Jaune. Like I say earlier I haven't watch it yet, so it going to be a while. I do know that the next episode was split...okay I been noticing almost all of these episodes have been split into two parts for this volume. But I'm not going to that stop me. There a reason why Shadow Swooper peck Weiss on the head. She might be his Mistress, but he doesn't approve of Weiss's behavior at times. Plus, he doing on the behalf of Winter to _peck _the sense in her. And I thought Yang's puns were bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom Fan 21:** Alright I been getting reviews about how this story is too close to the canon, for those who started reading this story and for those that follow, let me remind you, this is the very _first _RWBY story I made. And Team RWBY had chosen to keep their Crystal Grimms hidden from the school, because they don't want the other students freaking out that there are Grimms inside Beacon. So yeah Volume 1 is very close to being tied with the actual Canon series, the reason I didn't change some of the first fights, was because they were good as they were. Even if I try to make it better, there nothing that could beat it. But once Volume 2 starts going, then there will be some changes, not only were Team RWBY start getting their berserker forms, but the Crystal Grimms will be noticed by other people. So please just deal with it until this volume is done. Also I finish watching Volume 1, so I be watching Volume 2 next. And Yes, this chapter will be _really _close to canon, because it mostly covers Jaune and he still doesn't have a Crystal Grimm of his own. Like I said, it might be unlikely Team JNPR is going to get Crystal Grimms, but that doesn't mean there still a chance of that happen.

* * *

Chapter 7 Jaunedice

Jaune panted, feeling his aura was running low. Which confuse him, how can it be low? Pyrrha told him he had lots of it. He look up and saw Cardin Winchester with the Executioner perched on his shoulder. Jaune wanted to beat him, show him and the others that he belongs in Beacon. But every time he attacks, Cardin either dodges or block his attacks. Jaune stood ready and change at him, swing his sword. But Cardin dodge and swing his mace at Jaune. Luckily, Jaune was able to block with his shield, unluckily it knock the shield out of his hands and him on the ground. Jaune got up and try changing at Cardin again swing his sword down. Cardin was caught by surprise a bit as he block Jaune attack with his mace hilt. Cardin pushes himself up and Jaune struggle to hold on.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin told him.

"Over my dead-" Jaune started to say before Cardin knee him in the gut.

Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on showing that they were still practicing.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said getting the student to back off.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She told the class, while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad.

Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team which was still in green.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda told him making him feel more upset.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said to himself.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said noticing that Yang, Weiss and Ruby was doing their best to hold their excitement in.

"I would like to speak to Team RWBY in my office." Glynda said surprising the team.

As everyone left, Pyrrha looks at Jaune sadly, as he look down in shame.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all stood in Glynda office, with Ozpin close by holding his coffee cup.

"We're not in trouble are we?" Ruby asked worry.

"No Miss Rose, you're not." Glynda told her.

"Then what?" Yang asked.

"It about your Crystal Grimms." Glynda spoke making the team raise an eyebrow.

"What about them?" Weiss asked.

"Because the Vytal Festival is coming up, we wanted to make sure that you can't show them to the other kingdoms." Glynda told them.

"We know." Team RWBY said.

"What?" Glynda said surprise.

"We already talk to them about it." Yang said.

"They won't be part of the Festival." Blake added.

"Trust us, we know what we are doing." Weiss said.

"We don't want people to freak out because there are Grimms inside Beacon. Why do you think I keep Night Raptor hidden when I'm around others?" Ruby told them.

"I see you four took some concerns about your Grimms." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, the Crystal Grmims might be our friends, but we know not everyone will see it that way." Ruby said.

"Very well, as long as they know to stay out of the festival then there no more reasons to keep you from classes." Ozpin said making Glynda look at him in shock.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin." Ruby bow before she and her team left.

"Ozpin, do you really think it a wise idea to let them in the Festival?" Glynda asked him.

"Couldn't stop them even if I try. Still, learning that the Crystal Grimms exist was a shock, even to me." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

Glynda raise an eyebrow, wondering why he shock about the Crystal Grimm existing.

* * *

Team RWBY made it to their lunch and sat with Team JNPR. They started to eat before Pyrrha asked the question.

"So what did Professor Goodwitch want?" She asked.

"She want to talk to us about our Grimms." Ruby whisper.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"She doesn't want them to appear in the festival." Yang said.

"And we don't plan on it. We spoke to them about it before classes started and they agree to stay out of it." Weiss said.

"Oh!" Nora said getting what they were saying.

"So, you guys won't be using your Crystal Grimms Armors?" Ren asked.

"Actually, Laser Panther said they are call Crystal Armament Enhancements." Blake said pulling out her book.

"Crystal Grimm Armor sounds way cooler." Yang said.

"Either way, we won't use them. That will be cheating." Ruby said wanting to win the fights with her own powers.

Team JNPR nod and Nora groan.

"I wish we had our own Crystal Grimms." She said.

"I don't think here a Grim out there that can keep up with you Nora." Ren smile.

"Hey!" Nora pouted making everyone, except Jaune, laugh.

The teams moving away about talking about the Grimms to enjoying their lunch. Nora soon started talking about a dream she had.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said explain her tale.

"It was day." Ren corrected her.

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." Nora continue, not noticing Blake wasn't listen and read her book as Yang did listen.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams this as she stands at the table, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of them." Ren corrected for the third time.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora ended her story, not noticing Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explain to them.

However both Ruby and Pyrrha was more worry about Jaune since he hasn't say anything since the mock tournament earlier.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said snapping out of his funk.

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..." Ruby said getting the rest of the two teams to look at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said giving them a thumbs up, but Pyrrha and Ruby was still worry.

However, everyone hear some noise and turn to see Team CRDL standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said feeling sorry for the Faunus girl.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune try to wave off.

"He's a _bully_." Ruby pointed out knowing that Night Raptor would agree with her.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoff.

* * *

_In the hallway..._

_Jaune was carry some of his books when Cardin walk up and knock them out of his hands._

_"Ah, come on." Jaune groan as he started to pick them up._

_Near a doorway..._

_Jaune and Cardin pass by each other, and Cardin reach down and push the __sheath that extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit. _

_"Come on!" Jaune said trying to get his shield unstuck._

_In a different room..._

_"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Glynda told them._

_Upon hearing that, Cardin smirk and push Jaune into a open lock and started to type in location._

_"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune beg, but it was too late._

_The Locker was send rocketing towards the sky with Cardin smiling and could hear Jaune voice._

_"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"_

* * *

Everyone look at him with deadpan on their faces and Jaune sweatdrop at that. He could even feel the Crystal Grimms given him the same look, even though they weren't with Team RWBY at the moment.

"I didn't land far from the school!" He try to play off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha told him.

"Ohhh!" Nora said standing up with an idea in her mind.

"We'll break his legs!" She said getting everyone to look at her.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said and pointed out.

Turns out Jaune was right, Team CRDL was still messing with the Rabbit Faunus and Cardin was now grabbing one of her ears.

"Ow! That hurts! Please, stop..." The girl beg, but he didn't listen.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin told the others.

"What a Freak." His teammate Russell said laughing.

Cardin let go of the ear and the Rabbit Faunus walk off, covering her face as she passes Team RWBY and Team JNPR table.

"Atrocious. I can't _stand_ people like him." Pyrrha said angry knowing that Jaune was right about Cardin.

"He's _not_ the only one..." Blake agree.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said feeling sorry for the Rabbit girl.

Jaune stood up from the table and started walk away. He look back at the teams as if he was trying to make up his mind about something, but shook his head and continue to walk. Not knowing Cardin was looking at him with a smirk. What he didn't know is that someone else was watching him, someone who felt Jaune true feelings.

* * *

Stood everyone was in their next class with Professor...Sorry I mean Doctor... Bartholomew Oobleck, who was zooming around the room as if he had too much sugar, maybe from all that coffee he kept drinking.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He said zooming around the class with only a few of students keeping up with him.

Some of the Faunus rise their hands, and after a moment, so did the Rabbit Faunus girl.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He continued.

"How can a human move that fast?" Burst Hound asked watching from a window.

"You call that fast?" Night Raptor scoff.

Weiss raise her knowing the answer.

"Yes?" Dr. Oobleck call.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answer.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Dr. Oobleck said then asked.

What he didn't know is that Cardin had flick a piece of paper at the sleeping Jaune, forcing him to wake up and said,"Hey!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Dr. Oobleck said happy to see one of his students take interest.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune said unsure before seeing Pyrrha trying to help him with the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune look at Pyrrha who cup her hands around her eyes.

"Uhh... **Binoculars**!" He answer casing the class to laugh at him and Pyrrha to face palm herself.

"Binoculars?" Night Raptor asked.

"Wow, he really bad at this is he?" Burst Hound said.

"There something about him that doesn't feel right." Shadow Swooper said.

Laser Panther just roll his eyes.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Dr. Oobleck said before calling on the bully.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin said not really caring.

"What did he call my Lady?" Laser Panther growl.

"Sound like one of the humans that hate Faunus because their are different." Burst Hound roll his eyes.

"So you notices?" Shadow Swooper asked.

"Yes, once my Lady prove herself and use my power, I learn everything about her. I know why she here." Laser Panther said.

"As with the rest of us." Night Raptor agree.

You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha told him.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked, not liking how she was talking to him.

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said, making Cardin growl in anger.

"Do you think she be better with a Crystal Grimm?" Burst Hound asked the others.

"Yes, but we don't even know what happen to the others." Laser Panther said.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake continued before turning to Cardin.

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." Blake added making Cardin stand up in anger.

"HA, he got _**burn**_!" Burst Hound said.

"You been spending too much time with your partner." Shadow Swooper said rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Dr. Oobleck told him and notices Jaune laughing.

"You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He added making Jaune groan.

"Now! Moving on!" Dr. Oobleck said zooming back to his desk.

Night Raptor look at Jaune and could tell there was something about him that didn't sit right. He was a leader of his own team and one of few friends that his Alpha made since coming here. So why does he act like he wants to be here if he already proves it?

* * *

Classes ended and many of the students had left. Team JNPR, minus Jaune, exit out of the class before Pyrrha stop and look a little sad.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." She said.

Back inside, both Jaune and Cardin sat at their desk as Dr. Oobleck was talking to both of them about the class.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is... It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." He told them taking a sip of his coffee before running off.

Pyrrha stood waiting as Dr. Oobleck zoom past her before seeing Jaune and Cardin walk out, only for Cardin to push Jaune to the ground. Pyrrha ran over and help Jaune up, feeling something zoom past them and Cardin, who pants fell to show his heart shape boxes. Both members of Team JNPR held their laugh before seeing a red crystal tail disappear around the corner.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said, upset that Cardin is still picking on Jaune, at same time happy that Night Raptor was helping them.

"Just hope Ruby doesn't get up about Night Raptor running around the academy." Jaune said worry.

Pyrrha started to think before she had a idea.

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She said and grab Jaune arm and drag the confuse boy away.

Pyrrha lead Jaune to the roof which on a great sight of Beacon Academy.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." Jaune said confuse the said girl.

"I can always be a farmer or something..." Jaune added.

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha said realization hitting her with horror.

She quickly ran in front of him and explain the true reason she brought him here, not noticing Night Raptor on the higher roof behind them.

"That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" Pyrrha explain.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked surprise.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha explain, but Night Raptor could tell she had a different reason to being up here.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha denied.

"But you just said it." Jaune pointed out.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha told him.

Night Raptor nodded in agreement. His Alpha was the youngest student here, but she prove herself to be here. The leader of this school saw it.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said sadly, turning away from her.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha told him.

"No, I don't!" Jaune said angry, facing back at her.

Pyrrha look confuse and Jaune sigh. She was the first girl, not counting Ruby, that he could trust. He finally decide to tell her the truth.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He said sadly, turning back around.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked confuse.

Even Night Raptor rise an eyebrow, if he had one.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune said surprising both Pyrrha and Night Raptor.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked.

"'Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said knowing his family didn't think of him as hero as they rest.

Night Raptor thought about that. He learns about humans since he met his Alpha. As much as she knows for the pass 15 years she been alive. Doubt was one of the strongest negativity there was. His Alpha had her doubts but she always overcome them, by reminding herself why she wants to be a huntress. Jaune was still carry his doubts.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha told him, but he snap back at her.

"I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" He said and move away from her.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha try to say but was cut off by him.

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune explain sadly.

Pyrrha try to reach for him, but he pull away.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune asked her in a quiet voice.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said sadly and walk away.

Night Raptor shook his head. His Alpha did things mostly on her own before she had a team, but she need the training first. To get where she was now, she had help. He had to make Jaune see that. Before he could jump down and try to figure out to explain that even the greatest heroes need help, he growl when he saw someone else climb up on the roof.

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" Jaune shouted in surprise seeing his bully.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" He said, had heard everything.

"Please, Cardin, _please_, don't tell anyone!" Jaune beg.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said, a little too friendly.

"A...a friend?" Jaune asked confuse as Night Raptor could tell what he was really planning.

"Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought." Cardin explain before returning back to his dorm.

"Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." He added.

Jaune sigh, know he got himself into a bigger mess. He then heard something land on the roof with him and saw Night Raptor.

"Night Raptor? Did you heard everything too?" Jaune asked the Grimm, who nodded.

"Are you going to tell Ruby?" Jaune asked, which he got a shake no.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

Night Raptor turn around and started to use his craw to write something on the wall. It was bit messy but readable.

"EveN The GReatest HERoEs NeEd HELp."

"I don't need help!" Jaune yelled.

Night Raptor pointed at to the words, as if to tell him "yes, you do!"

Jaune sigh and started to open his mouth, but Night Raptor just pointed at the words again and jump back on the roof that was higher than the one they were on. Jaune look at words and sigh.

"I don't need help..." He said, through it sounded like he was trying to conceive himself.

* * *

Okay that end this one. When I watch Forever Falls, I thought it was part of this episode, so there another chapter that will be closely tied to the canon. Now you might be wondering why Night Raptor has some interest in Jaune. Since he has no Crystal Grimm of his own and Night Raptor had spend a few years Ruby, he understands what Jaune is going through. I'm sure Ruby was the same way, before she had her uncle train her. And a little fact of the Crystal Grimms I made of my own. When a person bond with the Crystal Grimm, the Grimms learn everything about their leaders. Like how Laser Panther knew Blake was a Faunus and was also a former member of the White Fang, which I get to later. So please, if the people who finds these this story a little too close to canon, I promise it not going to last through all the volumes, just during this one and maybe a bit of volume 2. It is my first time writing anything RWBY related.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phantom Fan 21:** Well here another chapter, that cover Jaune. Since the Forever Fall episode still covers Jaune, the Crystal Grimms may not show up as much this time. But I am getting close to finishing this volume and getting started on volume 2.

* * *

Chapter 8 Forever Fall

Pyrrha sat near the window, thinking of what Jaune told her. She didn't tell anyone about Jaune lying his way into Beacon, she didn't want to break that trust. She turn and saw her other teammates doing their own thing. Nora was jumping on her bed and Ren was getting his weapons for the next day.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked, wondering where their leader was.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren agree.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora said fall on her bed as if she was going to fall asleep at that very second.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said angry, making Nora and Ren look at each other.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora said.

What they didn't know is that Jaune heard them as he open the door and look through the crack. Jaune close the door and sigh to himself. Thanks to Cardin, he been spending less time with his friends and been thinking about the words that Night Raptor left on roof.

"Hey, Jaune!"

Jaune jump and turn around to see Ruby Rose behind him. Ruby giggle at his reaction as Jaune try to calm down.

"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh, uh, nope! Got it!" Jaune said holding up his scroll.

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I, uh..." Jaune said before sighing and sat on the floor.

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure." Jaune confess.

"Nope!" Ruby said popping the "P".

""Nope"?" Jaune asked confuse.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby told him.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked her.

Ruby give it some thought before giving her answer.

"Nope!"

Jaune shook his head as laugh a little.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." He told her.

"Nope!" Ruby agree as sat floor with him.

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid and you might've even been a failure the first day we met! But, you can't be one now. You know why?"" Ruby told him.

Uhhh, because...?" Jaune asked confuse.

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." Ruby said knowing if she was failure then her team would feel the same.

Jaune thought about it and understood what Ruby was trying him. He look at Ruby who was heading back towards her room.

"Have a good night, Jaune!" She said, entering her team dorm room.

Jaune felt better. He stood up and got ready to open the door and face his team. Before he could, his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!" Was the message.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to ignore the message and spend the night with his team, his true friends. But Cardin threat was still there and he knew the trouble he'll be in if he ignore it. He sigh, and look at the door.

"I'm sorry." He whisper and left.

* * *

_The next day..._

Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were following Glynda Goodwitch through a forest that had red leaves. Team RWBY and Nora look around the forest in awe.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said, through she couldn't blame them for the scene.

She too was capture by the scene when she first visit here. It was still breathtaking, even with the dangers around the area.

Jaune was trying to keep with with everyone else while carrying a box and six empty jars. He ends up running into Cardin who glare at him. Jaune quickly turn away, whistling.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda told them before walking off.

Jaune notices his team started to walk off and was about to join them, but Cardin pull him back. Jaune look at Pyrrha who look back sadly. Jaune gave her a apologetic look before following Cardin.

Once Team CRDL was gone, Night Raptor, Shadow Swooper, Laser Panther, and Burst Hound appear out of the weapons of Team RWBY. Night Raptor didn't tell his alpha about Juane secret, but he did let the others know.

"So he force to do what whatever Cardin tells him, because he lie his way into Beacon?" Burst Hound asked.

"Yes, all because he wants to be a hero like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. The thing is, no one believes in him." Night Raptor explain.

"So what can we do?" Shadow Swooper asked.

"For now, we must make sure there are no other Grimms near the area." Laser Panther said.

"You guys go ahead. Let Alpha Ruby know I'm going to be taking care of something." Night Raptor said and ran off in burst of speed.

"Where's he going?" Burst Hound asked.

* * *

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." He said trying to get his breath back.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said then asked.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said getting up.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said.

Jaune groan and did follow them, not noticing Night Raptor close by.

They reach a hilltop, where Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR were still collecting sap. Since Jaune knew that Team RWBY trust them, their Crystal Grimms where around, but remind hidden incase someone else was around.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked confuse.

"Payback." Cardin answer

Jaune follow his look and was shock to see the one person he never thought that Cardin go after.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune asked surprise.

"Wh-what are you-?"He try to asked Cardin, but was cut off.

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin pulling out a box that was buzzing with a "W" on it.

Jaune couldn't believe it. He was going after Pyrrha just because she call out on Cardin for mistreating Faunus? But it was Blake that call him on it, not Pyrrha. He had to do something.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two." Cardin said getting up.

"And you're gonna do it." He added handing a jar of sap towards Jaune.

"Do what?" Jaune asked confuse.

"Hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin told him.

Jaune couldn't believe it! Cardin wanted him to be part of this little scam? But Pyrrha was his friend! Sure he yelled at her, but he was just trying to explain his reasons! He look at Pyrrha and held up the jar.

_"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."_

Ruby's voice echo in his mind. He look at Pyrrha and then Nora, then Ren. They were his team. If he does this, then the whole team suffices. Jaune close his eyes and lower his arms. He knew what he was about to do was stupid and foolish, but he'll be damn if he or anyone else hurts his friends.

"No." Jaune said opening his eyes.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said...**NO!**" Jaune said and threw the jar at Cardin.

Cardin just look at his armor and laugh.

"Oh, you've done it now..." He said as two of his teammates grab Jaune.

* * *

Night Raptor wasn't too far and saw everything. How Cardin wanted Jaune to use the sap to cover one of his friends and released some Rapier Wasps her. At first it looks like Jaune was going to go through with it, but Jaune turn around and threw the jar at Cardin. Cardin was now beating up Jaune, but he could tell he was standing his ground. Night Raptor remain in his place, to watch. Only jumping in if he needed too.

Jaune knew he wasn't able to beat back four people, but he wasn't going to back down. Cardin cross the line by going after his friends.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_." Cardin said.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are **not** messing with my team." Jaune told him.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin scoff.

Jaune just give Cardin the same grin he get from him sometimes, to let him know he was going to protect his team. Cardin just growls and goings to punch Jaune again. However a blight light cover both of Jaune and Cardin blinding, the rest of Team CRDL. When the light faded, Jaune was drop to the ground, fully heal and Cardin was holding his hand. Jaune look at his hand to see that his aura had activated. He was so busy looking at his hand that he was kick from behind.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin said stepping up at him.

Before anything else could be done, a roar fill the area and every turn and saw a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russell shouted as he ran.

Jaune and Cardin both look shock at seeing the Usra, before it smack Cardin away. Jaune watch as the Usra sniff around and seem to ignore him and turn to Cardin. Cardin got his weapon out but the Usra knock it away. Jaune stood up and was trying to decide on saving himself or saving Cardin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Before anyone could answer, they notice Team CRDL ran pass them, with Russell running into Yang.

"Ursa! Ursa!" He shouted.

"What?! Where?" Yang said grab the bully.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" He said still scare.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said dropping her jar.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby told them getting them to nod.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told Nora and Ren who follow after Yang and Blake.

Ruby and Pyrrha ran where Team CRDL ran from with Weiss and Shadow Swooper following them.

Back at the area where the Grimm was, Cardin was trying to get away from the Ursa, but it knock him back on the ground.

"_Crap_! Crap, crap!" He yelled as he try to crawl back.

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss made it just time to see the Ursa about to attack Cardin, but weren't able to make it in time to stop it.

"Oh no!" Pyrrha said worry.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said stopping her, remembering what Jaune said to her.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked looking at Pyrrha.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked just as shock as Shadow Swooper land on her shoulder.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explain smiling.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby said impress.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected her.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whisper still stun.

However, everyone was snap out of their shock, when another Ursa came crashing on it back and Night Raptor land on it and gave a roar of victory. He then turn to Jaune and Cardin and gave a growl, before jump off the Usra and started walking towards them. Cardin started to get scare, but Jaune stood his ground.

"Ruby, what is your Grimm doing? Call him off!" Weiss whisper to her.

Ruby didn't move. She knew what Night Raptor was doing. He did it to her once. Night Raptor was testing Jaune.

"I can't. Not without tell Cardin that I brought Grimm to school." Ruby whisper back.

Jaune stood his ground as Night Raptor got close enough to get in his face. Night Raptor gave him a quick wink, before turning around and ran off. Everyone sigh before Pyrrha started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby agree knowing to leaving Night Raptor out it.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha told them and walk away.

Ruby and Weiss turn to see Jaune putting his weapons away before walking over to Cardin and help him up.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin said shock.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my **friends** \- _ever_ again. Got it?" Jaune threaten his former bully.

Cardin looks surprise and almost apologetic as he nods. Seeing that Cardin got the message, he walk over to Ruby and Weiss and follow them back to their class, with Night Raptor catching up to them a bit later.

* * *

That night, Jaune stood on the same roof that he told Pyrrha the truth. He earlier told Team RWBY and the rest of his team the truth. He even told Ozpin and he was allow to stay. He look at the view, before turning to the writing that Night Raptor left behind.

"No Cardin tonight?"

Jaune turn and saw Pyrrha walk up to him and stood next to him.

"I thought you two were best buds?" She asked smiling, know that Jaune had broke all ties with him.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune try to explain.

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha stop him.

Jaune smile before turning back to the writing, that Pyrrha notices but didn't saying anything.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" Pyrrha told him and started to walk back to the door.

"Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune asked deciding, to take Night Raptor acvice.

Pyrrha smile and walk over to Jaune, before pushing him to the ground. Jaune look confuse, but Pyrrha still smile.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Let's try that again." Pyrrha said then help him up.

On the nearby roof, Night Raptor smile, glad to see that Jaune had finally come to understand that true strength comes from knowing when to asked for help. He turn around and started head back to his Alpha room. Knowing his pack was started to grow bigger.

* * *

And that end this one. Now before any of complain about Jaune fight with the Ursa being the same as the show, I left like that! I did make some changes and Night Raptor is only helping Jaune due to being a friend to Ruby, but he does seen Jaune as someone he can trust. The next chapter is the last episode of Volume 1 and I can get started on Volume 2. So the next chapter, know as The Stay will be posted sometime later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay I'm getting close to end of this volume. Now the argument between Weiss and Blake is going to remain the same, but there will something different after Blake leaves her friends, Laser Panther is going to call out on Weiss, but l'll save that for later. Of course this is also the episode that Sun and Penny first shows up. And Penny will learn about Team RWBY Crystal Grimms, but I have to what for the next chapter to explain how she knows.

* * *

Chapter 9 The Stray

The day was bright and everyone was getting ready for the Vytal Festival. Team RWBY was walking through the street seeing everything getting ready. Weiss was the most excited of all them.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" She said smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said, feeling Night Raptor agree with her.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!" Weiss told her as Shadow Swooper land on her shoulder.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang told her as she was looking forward towards the festival.

Yang felt Burst Hound agree as he too was looking forward for it as well.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss snap.

Team RWBY continue walking until the reach the docks were ships from other kingdoms was pulling in.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby cover her nose.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" She said.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss explain, with Shadow Swooper using his wing to slap his face.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said, knowing the true reason why Weiss was doing this.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoff, making the Crystal Grimms in the weapons laugh as Shadow Swooper shook his head.

Ruby felt Night Raptor give her a small roar that told her to turn around. She did and notices something that surprised her.

"Whoa." She said getting the rest of her team to turn.

They saw a Dust Store with a broke window and the inside was trash as if someone was looking for something.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the officer.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer said, before walking over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said and the others agree.

"They left all the money again." The officer said getting Ruby to turn to them.

"Huh?" She ask, feeling Night Raptor making the same noise.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The officer asked.

"I don't know, an army?" His partner said shrugging.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner said, before they both walk away.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake ask, trying not to get upset.

"_My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss told her.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake counter, crossing her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argue.

"So then they're _**very**_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said feeling Night Raptor growl at the name.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said, unknowing making Blake angry.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said, knowing how unfair Weiss was being to all Faunus.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

The team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate. A Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sun said before jumping on the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Sun said as he use his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The officer from earlier told him.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang told her.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said and started to run after him.

Yang and Ruby follow, but Blake was still a bit stun. Lucky Laser Panther snap her out of it, by calling her name. She quickly follow after her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss complain.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said, pointing towards the ground.

Weiss looks and see she was still on the person she knock into. Which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said.

"Um... hello." Ruby said, being friendly.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." The girl said making the team look at each other.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked again, feeling Burst Hound give a grunt of confusion.

"Yes!" The girl said and flip towards her feet, making Team RWBY take a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl said introduce herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss told her.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only for Blake to hit her side.

"Oh, I'm Yang." She corrected herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny smile, seeing an strange owl land on Weiss's shoulder.

"You already said that." Weiss told her.

"So I did! That's nice owl you got." Penny said.

"Oh this is Shadow Swooper. He been in my family for some time." Weiss said before Shadow Swooper flew on her head and started pecking it.

"OW! Shadow Swooper, stop it!" Weiss yelled and trying to wave him off.

Penny watch as the owl stop and land back on her shoulder. There was something strange about the owl. As Penny look at the others, she notices three other creatures standing next to them. One was wolf, another was panther and the last one was a Velociraptor.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as turn around.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said following after her friends.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang said once they far enough and felt Burst Hound agree with her.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said making Blake upset again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked somehow appear in front of the group.

Weiss look back and forth in confusion as all the Crystal Grimm had the same thought, '_How did she get in front of us so fast?!'_

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said thinking Penny heard her somehow.

"No, not you.", Penny said before walking up to Ruby, "**You!**"

"_Me_? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby said confuse, feeling Night Raptor getting ready to protect her.

"You called me '**friend**'! Am I _really_ your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby said looking behind Penny to see her team tell her no.

She felt Night Raptor shrug and turn back to Penny.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby answer, seeing her team comically faint.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny cheer, glad to have a friend.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she got up.

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, knowing she wasn't from here.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answer, that surprise and confuse everyone, even the Grimms.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said and saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss told her.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake pointed out.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected as Ruby speed over to her.

"Yeah." Ruby agree and gave Weiss a low five.

Shadow Swooper and Night Rator both roll their eyes.

"Wait a minute If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked making Blake angry again.

"The who...?" Penny asked confuse.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding up a poor drawing of Sun.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake snaped.

"Huh?" Weiss asked looking at her teammate.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake told her upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said not caring.

Shadow Swooper shook his head as he felt Blake anger rise. He need to get his mistress to stop before it goes to far.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss told her.

Blake started to get really angry and the other Crystal Grimms could feel it. They couldn't show themselves to stop them due to Penny was near them.

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake shouted and started to walk away.

Weiss look surprise at that, before she got angry and follow after Blake.

"How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!" Weiss said.

"_You_ are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

As the two argue, Yang slide up to Ruby a bit worry and could felt that Burst Hound was going to appear from the negativity that Weiss and Blake was giving out.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." She said getting Ruby to nod in agreement.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked smiling.

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Ruby sigh, she didn't like her friends fighting among themselves.

* * *

The argument didn't end, even after saying goodbye to Penny and got back to their dorm. Ruby and Yang both there with Burst Hound standing next to Yang, Night Raptor next to Ruby, Laser Panther in between them and Shadow Swooper resting on Ruby's head.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss yelled.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake yelled back.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss yelled getting off her bed.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _**you**_, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled getting off her bed as well.

"People like _me_?" Weiss asked annoy.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

Both Weiss and Blake stare at each other, before Weiss sigh and turn towards the window.

"You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She explain.

Ruby walk over in means to comfort her.

"Weiss, I-" She try to say but Weiss cut her off.

"No!" She said before turning back to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snap, making everyone go quiet.

Blake eyes widen once she realizes what she said.

"I... I..." She try to say before running off.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled and ran after her.

Weiss was shock, but the was snap out of when Laser Panther step up to her and growl.

"You have no right." He said

Weiss was about to open her mouth, but Laser Panther stop her.

"Listen, Lady Blake didn't tell you because she doesn't want to be seen as a faunus but as a person. But it appear that you still care about being right. Going off and saying that all faunus in the White Fang are liars, thieves, and murderers shows how much you don't know them! Did you know they didn't always started out as a group that wants to get rid of humans? Did you know that they started off as _protesters_?! Even after the Faunus gain their rights, humans still mistreat them. Just like you are doing! Do you think some of your faunus classmates are going to join the White Fang too? You only see the bad side of the White Fang, not knowing the truth about them." Laser Panther told her.

Weiss eyes widen when she heard all that. She had no idea. Laser Panther turn around and was about to going after his lady, but added one last thing.

"Start looking at the bigger picture. Not everything is the way you see them."

Laser Panther then ran off in a purple lightning, leaving everyone else alone. Weiss look down in sadness before she felt Burst Hound whack her back with his paw, Night Raptor whack the back of her head with his tail and Shadow Swooper pecking her head.

"OW!" She shouted.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as she reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow."

Blake look up and spotted Sun sitting on the wall. She was about to speak when Laser Panther appear next to her. He rub his head on Blake's side and she sigh and pet him.

"Didn't know you had a pet." Sun said.

"Pet? That what Shadow Swooper play off as." Laser Panther said shocking Sun and making him fall the wall.

"What?!" Sun asked getting up.

"I am Laser Panther, a Crystal Grimm. Might tell me what you are doing with my Lady?" Laser Panther asked the stun Monkey Faunus.

* * *

A few days pass and Ruby wakes up in her bed with Night Raptor still warp around her. Ruby smile and rub his head, letting her go. Ruby turn to see Yang still sleeping and look down at Blake's bed to find it still empty. Ruby look down in sadness as Night Raptor rub his cheek on hers in means to cheer her up. Ruby got Yang and Weiss later to look for Blake, but Weiss was trying to get everything she was told shorted out in her head.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said sadly.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said, knowing she really could take care of herself.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang told her.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss said and flinch when Shadow Swooper hoot very loudly.

"Weiss." Ruby said, feeling Night Raptor growl.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang told her and felt Burt Hound howl in agreement.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said and thought about what Laser Panther told her.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said worry.

Elsewhere, Blake sat at the table drinking some tea with Sun. She explain Laser Panther to him and then spend the next few days away from her friends. She even put her bow back on. She slip her tea and look at Sun.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She said.

* * *

And that it. The Stray is done and up next is Black and White, the end of volume 1. One of the few episode I seen so far that that was not spit into two parts. Even though Black and White is the continuous of The Stray. I'm also going to say this now, Sun and Penny are _not_ getting Crystal Grimms. Remember there only 13 Crystal Grimms and you guys are asking me about Team JNPR getting some as well. The fight with Roman will be change for Blake and Sun in the next chapter, because Roman doesn't know that Ruby could fuse with her Grimm, Penny fight will remain the same however. So little change on this like before, but I did have Laser Panther call out Weiss for her actions. A little fact, I was going to have Burst Hound whack Weiss's butt instead of her back, but I thought that be a little too far and might give people the wrong idea and had him whack her back instead. Oh and when I said, explain how she knows, I mean she not going to tell Team RWBY that she a android with a soul. Not yet anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom Fan 21: **I was hoping to get this chapter done before Thanksgiving, but we lost power and my laptop wouldn't reconnect with the internet for a few days. It been fix and this time I'm getting this done before Christmas or Hanukkah base on your religion. Now, to make sure I didn't forget what I wanted plan for this chapter, was for Penny to explain to Team RWBY why she can see the Crystal Grimms while keeping her secret and making sure that the fight between Blake and Roman is different.

* * *

Chapter 10 Black and White

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun said happy to hear Blake's voice.

Blake just gives Sun a firm look and felt Laser Panther roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like _that_." Sun pointed out as Blake roll her eyes.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake finally asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun said giving it a clear message that he doesn't like the White Fang.

_"Lady Blake you need to tell him. The more you hide this, that more people will get the wrong idea. Think about what happened between you and Weiss."_

Blake took a sip of her tea and thought about Laser Panther words and realizes he was right.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." She whisper so only Sun could hear her.

Sun nearly choke in his tea when he heard that. He carefully swallow and wipe his mouth before finding his voice.

"Wait a minute, **you** were a member of the White Fang?!" He asked shock.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said before tell him about herself and the White Fang.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Sun sat quietly as he listen, surprise to hear everything Blake said. Blake look at her tea before feeling Laser Panther making a small growl to to her to say the last piece she was holding back.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She finish, wiggling her ears under the bow to prove her point.

Sun listen and then ask the one question that was on his mind.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" He asked.

Blake just looks down. She never did, she wanted to earn their trust first. But Weiss made her relieve her secret earily all because she treating all Faunus like they where members of the White Fang.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Ruby call out for their friend and teammate.

"Blaaaake!" Yang call out as well.

Weiss just stood behind the sisters, still thinking about what Laser Panther told her.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Ruby and Yang did think about letting Night Raptor and Burst Hound out to help, but they didn't know if Blake left the city and didn't want to risk scaring everyone.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby told her partner.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said.

Shadow Swooper peck her head and both Night Raptor and Burst Hold growl at that.

"Ow!" Weiss shouted and Ruby cross her arms.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby groan as yang shook her head.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss told them, trying to get Shadow Swooper to stop pecking her head.

"Yeah, a _bad_ one." Ruby told her and started to walk away.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang told her following Ruby.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize _I_ was right!" Weiss said before she could stop herself.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks _wonderful_ today!"

All three members of Team RW(B)Y jump in shock and turn around to see Penny behind them.

"Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked shock.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked them, ignoring the question.

Everyone turn to look at each other not sure if Penny knew or not.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang told her.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said remembering Blake.

That surprise the three and made Burst Hound and Night Raptor rise a eyebrow, if they had one.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked confuse.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bo_ooohhh_..." Yang said before place the pieces togethers

All three members knew Blake wear a bow on her head and never took it off.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whisper.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked wanted to see her friend.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby told her.

"That's terrible!" Penny said walking up to Ruby, who was trying not to run.

"Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate and her Grimm!" Penny said.

"Wait? How do you know Blake as a grimm?" Ruby asked confuse.

"I saw it when we first met. I sees yours too." Penny told her.

Ruby eyes widen and felt Night Raptor make the same movements.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I was taught to keep a eye for Grimms that know how to hide themselves. I have a...scanner in mine pocket...HIC!...that told me some Grimm was near you and the others. Are they invisible?" Penny said then asked.

"Well, Night Raptor can blend in his surroundings to hide, but he mostly inside my Crescent Rose." Ruby said thinking.

"A Grimm can hide in your weapon? But ain't you worry he will hurt someone?" Penny asked confuse.

"He won't. Not unless I'm threaten or tell I him too." Ruby clear up.

Penny give it some thought and nods. If her friend has control of the Grimm, then maybe she doesn't have to worry about the Grimm attacking anyone.

"So I'm going to help you find your friend and maybe find out why she left." Penny said remembering that Blake was missing.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby said and turn to her friends.

However, it turn out that Weiss and Yang left already and case Ruby to groan and Night Raptor to scoff.

* * *

Blake and Sun walk through a alley with Laser Panther walking next to Blake. The alley didn't really have anyone in it and Laser Panther came out Blake's weapon to stretch his legs.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked Blake, who starting to think.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake answer.

"Agree, It doesn't make sense why then need that much." Laser Panther agree.

Sun was still freak out that Blake had a Grimm with her and it could talk. Then Sun eyes widen as he thought about it.

"What if they _did_?" He said, getting Blake and Laser Panther to look at him.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun pointed out.

"That...make sense actually." Laser Panther said thinking about it.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake pointed out.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told them.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"_Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

"Wait, Schnee? Look like there going to be trouble for Weiss's family." Laser Panther said.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked Sun, who nodded.

* * *

"Thanks anyways!" Yang call out as she and Weiss exit the building they were in.

"This is hopeless." Yang groan once the door was close.

Weiss was still thinking about what Laser Panther told her and look around.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked her.

That surprise Weiss. She knew Yang was right earlier, she should heard Blake's side of the story before jumping to conclusions. But her pride as a Schee and anger to the White Fang just wouldn't let her. She been fighting over that all day.

"Don't be stupid; of _course_ I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said trying to keep her pride from slipping out in her voice.

"The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss said walking away.

Weiss flinch at the tone she use and Yang look down in thought.

"Augh! I been too prideful since coming here." Weiss whisper to herself.

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked as she and Ruby walk through the city to find her.

"Yes Penny." Ruby answer, trying not to become annoy by Penny.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked again.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is." Ruby clear up.

"Is she _friends_ with Blake?" Penny asked confuse.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby said sadly and felt Night Raptor make a soft growl as means to let he know he felt the same.

"But _why_?" Penny asked lost.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby answer still remembering what Laser Panther had said.

"Is she a **man**?" Penny gasp.

Ruby eyes widen in shock and felt that Night Raptor was trying his hardest not to laugh at the idea.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby try to corrected her, but the more she thought about it...

"I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby sigh sadly.

Penny felt sorry for Ruby and thought of something she once heard.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." She said.

"Me too..." Ruby agree and they continued walking.

* * *

Night fell and Blake lay on her stomach with Laser Panther next to her. Since Blake knew that the Schnee Company made lots of Dust, she had taken part in a few rids herself, there was good chance that the White Fang will come for Dust. She really hopes she is wrong. Laser Panther looks Blake and could felt her doubts, luckily it was small so he didn't have to worry about other Grimms coming.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake turn to see Sun drop down on the roof next to her, his arms full of small foods.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake answer him.

"We shouldn't give up just yet. Let's remain here for another hour." Laser Panther said.

"Cool. I stole you some food!" Sun said and held up a apple.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked him.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun counter but got a angry look from both Blake and Laser Panther.

"Okay, too soon!" Sun said dropping it.

"Ya think?" Laser Panther asked him.

Then the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake whisper, but Sun and Laser Panther heard her.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

It was once the faunas turn around and Blake saw the symbol that make her heart shrink.

"Yes... It's _them_." Blake said sadly.

Laser Panther felt Blake sadness seeing she was right. The White Fang are behind the robberies of some of the Dust shops.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked, knowing Blake was upset.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said closing her eyes.

Laser Panther reach over and rub his cheek on Blake to cheer her up.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

All three look back at the Bullhead at the sound of the new voice. Laser Panther was the only one who knew who it was that step out, due to Night Raptor telling him before.

"Roman." He growl.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman said not even hiding his distrust with Faunas.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said confuse before getting up and drew her Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked.

Blake just drops to the ground with Laser Panther next to her. They carefully sneak behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman told him.

"How did I get talk into this?" Roman whisper to himself.

Blake had gotten behind Roman and grab him, holding her Gambol Shroud blade near his neck.

"What the- Oh, for f-" Roman groan before Blake cut him off.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as the White Fang drew their guns and weapons.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said, not even struggling to break free.

_'Something wrong. I don't feel any fear coming from him. Why?'_ Laser Panther thought as he stood back until his lady needed help.

Blake reach up and remove her bow, showing her cat ears to the White Fang that was shock to see them.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked, making the White Fang lower their weapons unsure.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked confuse.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman told her.

Blake look surprise for a second before deciding to get some answers from him.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She said.

Then Blake heard more Bullhead coming from the air and was surprise.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..." Roman answer getting his cane to turn into his weapon.

"LADY BLAKE, GET BACK!" Laser Panther shouted seeing that Roman was going to shot the ground.

Blake heard Laser Panther and jump back just as Roman fire at the ground. The White Fang turn and saw Laser Panther and fire at him. Luckily, Laser Panther dodge the shots with ease and ran up to some of the White Fang members. With a roar, he jump on one of the White Fang members and push him on the ground, making his head hit the ground, knocking him out. He turn and swipe his claws at another member, knock him into a container. Laser Panther rise his tail and fire his laser forcing the other White Fang members jump out of the way.

"What the heck?!" Roman shouted surprise.

"There a lot you don't know about me Roman." Laser Panther spoke before jumping back.

"Another Grimm? And it can talk?" Roman asked confuse.

The nearest member shrug, letting him know this was new to them too. Roman look around and saw that both Blake and Laser Panther had disappear. Roman was about to order the White Fang to find them, before a banana peel land on his face. Roman pull it off and look up to see Sun drop down on him. Sun roll off of Roman and stood ready to fight.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked getting up.

More White Fang members join him before attacking Sun. Sun manages to dodge the slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Roman was a bit impress by the Faunas skill, clearly better then the animals he was using. Still he stood ready to fight. Blake peek around a container and as that Sun was about to fight Roman. She almost ran out but Laser Panther stop her.

"Lady Blake don't. You are no match for him." He said.

"What? But..." Blake try to say.

"Roman is a crafty human. He'll use whatever trick he has to ensure that he would live to fight another day." Laser Panther said.

"Then what should we do?" Blake asked.

"You need to use the armor." Laser Panther said.

"But I thought that was for emergencies?" Blake asked confuse.

"Let's make an exception for him." Laser Panther said smirking.

Blake nods and runs out with Laser Panther next to her.

"Sun, stay back. He's mine." Blake said standing in front of Roman.

"Well, well, well, looks like the kitty has come out to play." Roman laugh.

"Well this kitty has claws. Laser Panther!" Blake said.

Laser Panther glow and soon turn into his crystal form and landed in Blake hand, confusing both Roman and Sun.

"Crystal Armament Enhancements!" Blake shouted before being cover in a purple glow.

The glow broke apart a few seconds later, showing Blake in her Crystal Grimm Armor. Both Roman and Sun look surprise at it.

"Whoa! Blake, you look amazing!" Sun said.

"What the hell?" Roman said shock.

Blake stood ready and charge at Roman who barely block her attack. Blake swing her Gambol Shroud a few times clashing against Roman crane a few times. Blake learn that her armor was bit more focus on speed then strength. While she wasn't as fast Ruby, she was still much faster then she was out of the armor. Roman got a luckily hut on Blake, but Blake use her Semblance to make a clone as she was knock back. What surprise her is when the clone fade, Roman was shock by the purple lightning it left behind. Roman shook her head and raise his crane and fire at Blake.

Blake ran around the dock, moving much fast then the did before. Roman keep shooting, but Blake dodge them with ease. She then ran towards Roman jump into the air and land a punch on the side of his head as she came down. Roman was knock to the ground and shook his head. He spotted Blake coming at him again and fire his crane near the ground that make Blake jump back and land next to Sun.

"Um Blake?" Sun asked confuse.

"Tell you later." Blake answer.

Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Everyone turn and look to see Ruby Rose and Night Raptor on another roof ready for battle.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said smiling.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked from behind her.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby told her, but Roman use that time to fire at Ruby knocking her away.

Night Raptor quickly ran over to make sure she was already before growling. Penny look shock for a split second, before giving off a glare. No one hurts her friend and gets away with it.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby gasp trying to stop her.

Night Raptor even look at Penny in confusion.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny told her.

Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun said before getting himself to safely.

Blake just watch in surprise before hearing something else join the battle.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

Night Raptor just stood there in shock, whoever this Penny was, there was no way she was human.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting _weirder_..." Roman comment on Blake using the Grimm as armor and Penny taking down the Bullheads.

With no other time to waste, he close the hatch and his Bullhead flew him out to sately.

* * *

Later, the police arrive and look over the battle. Blake was out of her armor and had her bow back on. Both Laser Panther and Night Raptor retreated back into their leaders weapons. Blake quitely explain Sun what happen to her and explain that Ruby could also use her Grimm in the same way. Penny listen and was a bit shock to hear about that. She made a note to remember about it later. Sun promise to keep the Crystal Grimms a secret just before Yang and Weiss walk up to them.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has cat ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said.

Blake blush a little on hearing Ruby call her cat ears cute. Weiss ignore Ruby and step up to Blake, ready to speak her thoughts.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake started to explain but Weiss stop her.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Weiss said keeping her pride from getting the best of her.

Everyone look at Weiss in worry. Ruby had already heard Blake story and she understands Blake reasons. While Yang hasn't heard it yet, she was willy to give Blake a chance.

"I don't care." Weiss finally said, making everyone look at her in shock.

"You don't care?" Blake ask surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked her.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started to say, but Weiss stop her again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss said before noticing Sun behind Blake.

Weiss thought about what Laser Panther told her and come to realizes that she was acting more and more like her father. Not all Faunas where member of the White Fang and mistreated them is what case the White Fang to want to wipe out humanity. Maybe to time she start seeing Faunas as people and not some lesser beings.

"Someone else." She finish.

"Of course." Blake smile as she wipe tear from her eye.

Shadow Swooper land on Blake shoulder and rub her cheek, before flying on Weiss shoulder and gave a happy hoot. Weiss smile and rub her Owl head softly.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheer, feeling Night Raptor chuckling.

Weiss smile before turn to Sun. She might be willy to treat him like a person, but he did break the law and that can't be over look.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said, making Sun laugh nervously.

Ruby smile at seeing Weiss trying to become a better person, however, she notices someone was missing from the group.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" She asked had growing use to her by now.

Penny look sad at her friends because she couldn't join their moment. Her driver notices and sigh.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." He said.

"I know sir." Penny said sadly.

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver said.

Penny lok out the window and could see the Grimms around her friends. She already proisme she wasn't going to tell anyone about the Grimms and their ability. She just hope the Headmaster wasn't too upset with her.

* * *

Ozpin hold a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with his spy, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm." He said, looking out the window.

* * *

Roman walk inside a large warehouse and set down a case. He sigh tiredly, ready to call it a night. Though, he had to admit, it was one interesting night tonight. First he learn that the Faunus Girl had Grimm with her, then they could combine together in form of armor and learning that a different girl took out some Bullheads single handedly. He was having a strong feeling that Beacon was going to throw more surprises at him.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Speaking of surprises...

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman said, had jump a little from his guests entrance.

"We were expecting... _more_ from you." The women said stepping up to him.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman remind her.

"And you will continue to do so." The women chuckle darkly, holding out her hand and summon a fireball that show a bit of her face.

"We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." The women smirk evilly.

* * *

Team RWBY made it back to their dorms and fell asleep. They had a long day and decide to get some rest. A few hours in, the door quite up and a shadow walk in. The crystals Grimms look up and was a bit surprise to see him. He place a bone like finger to his mouth before walking over to the bunk beds.

The person look at Yang who was snoring, but not loud enough to wake someone. He carefully brush some of Yang's hair from her face and smile.

"You remind me of your mother." He whisper.

The Shadow Person lead down look at Blake who had a smile on her face as she slept.

"Never be afraid of who you are." He said pull the book from her hand and set it on the case.

He turn around and saw Weiss sleeping peacefully. With smile, he tuck her in a bit more.

"You are becoming a better person. Keep it up." The Shadow Person said.

He stood up and spotted Night Raptor wrap around Ruby. The Grimm and the Shadow person stare at each other, before Night Raptor nodded. The Shadow person got close to Ruby and smile.

"You look and act so much like your mother, Ruby. I wish I could be there when you were born. Your mother is amazing women and great friend. I hope to train you and your team one day." He said.

The Shadow Person learn over and kiss Ruby on her forehead, before turning around and started to leave the room. He stop and turn back to the Crystal Grimms.

"You all have fine leaders, keep protecting them. I like to see what they can do in the future." He said and left the room as quietly as he enter.

* * *

Volume 1 is finally done! I did change the fight with Blake and Roman, remember Blake is still training with her armor, the reason he had a better time against Roman because Roman didn't know that the Crystal Grimms could turn into armor. As for the Shadow Person in the extra scene, I plan on relieving him in the next Volume. Now remember Volume 2 will have Yang and Blake get their berserker forms and Volume 3 will have Weiss and Ruby's. Volume 2 is going to be a story on it own but it is tied to this one. Remember I do plan on make more changes in Volume 2 then I do with this one. All I have to do is watch a bit of Volume 2 first then I start on it.


End file.
